Every King Needs a Prince
by KounetsuDeb
Summary: Tamaki Suou is loved and adored by a majority of the girls at Ouran, but apparently the one male he's interested in can't stand him. TS/HP! Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything that has to do with Ouran High School Host Club, or the Harry Potter series.

* * *

When Harry Potter first met Tamaki Suou, the so called 'king' of the Ouran High School Host Club... he hit him, hard; much to the surprise of the shocked, confused, and slightly amused hosts. The customers that came for Tamaki's attentions flocked around the tall blond in a worried manner, desperately doing anything in their power to comfort the teen that had frozen in disbelief, his hand resting on his reddening cheek.

Harry had retreated slightly, looking at all the fawning girls with thinly veiled disgust before turning and storming out of the music room, his cousin Haruhi hurrying quickly behind him with cries for her cousin to slow down. Her cries were nearly impossible to hear however, over the howling laughter of the Hitachiin twins.

After making it to the top of the stairs leading down to the grand entrance way, Harry glanced back at his cousin with a half-hearted glare, panting slightly as he tried to calm himself and catch his breath. Haruhi merely smiled however; she had seen far scarier glares coming from Kyouya or even Hani when they were woken up by the clubs antics.

"Calm down Harry-kun, I'm sure Tamaki-sempai didn't mean it. When he gets into his 'host' zone, it is hard to pull him out of it," Haruhi did her best to say that with a straight face, although she was pretty sure Harry could hear the amusement in her tone. She knew her cousin was sensitive about his figure; he was pretty short compared to European males, standing at 5'5" (165 cm) in height, and she knew he couldn't weigh much more than 110lbs (50 kg). He had a very androgynous look about him, with such a lithe form and shoulder length dark black hair, and eyes that seemed to swallow his face and glow with an ethereal light.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I like him," Harry grumbled, fully prepared to hate the tall blond for the next few months he would be in Japan. He allowed Haruhi to take his arm and lead him down the stairs. Their train home would be arriving at the station shortly, and they didn't want to miss it.

* * *

"Okaa-san, what just happened?" Tamaki slowly turned to look at the dark host, eyes blinking as he still tried to register what occurred. Never before had any girl responded to his advances like that! Sure the Lobelia girls had acted a little weird, but really how could that not be expected with them going to an all girls academy. They didn't understand how to be the delicate flowers they truly were, and with their strange but firmly planted ideals of female supremacy, it would be hard to change their minds. Haruhi's cousin though, as far as he was aware of she didn't come from a background like that, he had been so thrilled to meet his daughter's cousin, so firm in his belief that she would be equally as adorable - and he hadn't been disappointed.

The way the beauty's silky hair the color of midnight had framed that angelic face, those green eyes that sparkled and shown with a clarity that would make the rarest gems jealous. She had seemed so delicate, but strong... like a willow branch in a dangerous storm, bending but not breaking at the punishment it was being put through. Those eyes especially called out to him, he could see the sadness in their depths, and also the fire! They called to him, asking him to take the small girl into his arms and cradle her close in his comforting embrace.

"I believe Otou-san, you offended him when you called him a 'darling young maiden'," Kyouya didn't even look up from his laptop as he entered today's profits into his regular report. Kyouya was clearly smirking however, originally he was worried he would have to give apology gifts to the customers that had been present when the exchange occurred; things had quickly turned in his favor when he received twice the usual requests for Tamaki's company at the next club meeting, apparently most of the customers had decided that Tamaki needed to be comforted after he had been 'brutally assaulted'.

"Wait...'_him_'? That lovely creature was a _boy_?" Tamaki asked quietly, almost stuttering as he had to force those words from his lips. Unable to comprehend that his glorious angel was in fact a boy and not a girl like he had previously thought.

"You mean you don't remember Tono? Haruhi-chan has been talking about Harry-kun coming to visit for weeks now," Kaoru piped up from where he was sitting on a loveseat with his twin, leaning over his brother's gamesystem as he gave suggestions for the strategy game.

"Don't worry Tama-chan! I'm sure Harry-chan didn't mean it. His feelings were just a little hurt is all. I hope he's okay...but are you alright Tama-chan? Your cheek looks like it's starting to bruise. Takashi and I can take you down to the nurse's office. I went down there last week because I got a scrape on my knee during practice, but she put a band-aid on it right away! The band-aid was so cute and it had bunnies on it; they looked so much like my Usa-chan! She also gave me a lollipop to make it even better; it was strawberry and super yummy!" Hani bounded over to Takashi who had disappeared into one of the backrooms to grab their bookbags. "I'm sure everything will be better tomorrow, right Takashi?"

"Aa." Mori gave a slight tilt of the head that could be interpreted as a nod before crouching just slightly for Hani to jump up on his back.

"No need for the nurse Hani-sempai, I'm sure the swelling will go down soon." Tamaki gave a small smile to his older but shorter friend, firmly believing that his words were true. "Yes, tomorrow I will apologize to Harry-kun and things will be even better than before!"

* * *

**Author's note**: I have received a lot of PMs and questions about how I was going to go about bringing Tamaki and Harry together, but no one seemed to guess this idea. I think it's hilarious! I had a constant grin on my face while writing this chapter. I know it's pretty short, but this is where I wanted it to end, chapters will most likely be longer in the future.

Let me know what you think! Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything pertaining to OHSHC and/or HP.

**Author's note**: Wow! I was blown away by the number of reviews for this story. I expected a few but didn't realize this would be so popular! Responses to questions/comments will be addressed at the bottom.

* * *

Tamaki kept glancing out the large windows of classroom 2-A. He was attempting to be covert; therefore it was obvious to everyone what exactly he was doing. The classroom had a wonderful view of the main entrance to the school, so he could clearly see the young man leaning against the brick wall near the front gate. Now taking the time to study Harry-kun, Tamaki could see the small details that showed Harry was, in fact, _not_ a member of their fairer part of their race.

Even with that knowledge, Tamaki felt hypnotized by the fae-like creature. The soft breeze seemed to caress the young man with simple touches, a cherry blossom fell against his cheek like a gentle kiss. The way his face would light up with just the smallest smiles as he took in the world around him; Tamaki didn't care that Haruhi's cousin was male, he was still beautiful. Still… in his history class they briefly touched on religions around the world; maybe Harry was a girl in his past life? Maybe there was something to reincarnation.

Finally the bells signaling the end of the hour chimed, Tamaki hurriedly shoved his books into his bag and took off out the door. He needed to get to Harry-kun before his dear daughter met him and they left for the small apartment.

* * *

Harry watched as a large number of elegant cars drove onto the Ouran campus, for the life of him he wouldn't be able to name their brands, manufactures, etc… but like everything else around Ouran and its students he was sure they were ridiculously expensive. He wondered in boggled amazement at the idea that this was how the wealthy lived, and how _he_ should live according to the large inheritances left to him by his parents. If James and Lily Potter had lived, would he have grown up in this kind of environment? No, he was pretty sure from what he had been told that his parents didn't care about such a thing. Having once been to Godric's Hollow he had seen the home his parents stayed in… but that had been picked out by Dumbledore, so maybe that wasn't a good example.

Shaking himself from the thoughts of the dead, he watched as slowly the procession of cars left the school (very few of the students actually _walked_ out of the main gate). A shiver shot through him though, the familiar feeling of eyes upon him. Glancing upward through his unruly bangs Harry could see some of the young women at the school staring at him; some were blushing, many were whispering, and surprisingly even a few had deep glares on their faces. _'Most likely the girls that were present at the Host Club yesterday._'

Harry had heard a lot about the Hosts after he got in contact with Haruhi and his 'Auntie' Ranka. He had laughed to the point of tears; hearing about how Haruhi was practically blackmailed into joining, the hosts complete misunderstanding of 'commoner' society, and all the crazy adventures they had dragged his cousin into.

Speaking of said cousin…where was Haruhi? Harry glanced down at his watch to check the time, noting that it had already been at least 15 minutes since classes ended before shrugging it off. His cousin, while small, was not someone you could call 'athletic' by any means.

"Harry-kun! I'm so glad I caught you before you left for the day, Mon Ami!" Harry jumped at the excited voice that seemed to yell straight into his ear. Jerking back he looked up at Tamaki, taking brief notice that his cheek didn't seem to bruise too badly after yesterday's encounter. Tamaki reached out, grabbing the Harry's hand in both of his and brought it up between them. Harry could hear the cries of young women behind him shouting 'Moe!' whatever that meant. It was hard to tell if that was even what he heard since they were muffled by handkerchiefs.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday Harry-kun. I read somewhere that sometimes commoners give small frivolous gifts as a token to help other commoners accept their apologies, so I brought you this!" Tamaki dug into his bag, pulling out a bright green snack bag. "I went to the market the other day near Haruhi-chan's house and I found this, it's apparently called Kompeito! They're shaped like little stars, and they're so yummy and sweet; like sugar cubes, only with coloring as well since they have to be amusing since commoners can't spend their money on the same things we do."

"I… Well, thank you then, I suppose Tamaki-san." Harry just thought it best to take the bag from Tamaki; the blond reminded him of Draco far too much…well perhaps a Draco on crack, as well as having caffeine injected directly into the bloodstream.

"Seeing them on that inexpensive mass production metal shelf, I couldn't help but think of you Harry-kun. They may be stars but they cannot possibly compare to the stars I see in your eyes, but even so I would imagine you would enjoy sweet things." Tamaki stared down into the younger teen's eyes, having not once let go of the hand he had taken before. Harry-kun's eyes were very beautiful, it was hard to liken them to any shade of green because they were so striking they stood above all else.

"I'm not one of your customers Tamaki-san." Harry frowned sharply, pulling his hand out of Tamaki's hold before pushing himself from the wall and away from the Frenchman. He turned to look at Tamaki once more, ignoring the shocked look on his face. "Please do not treat me as such."

* * *

Harry walked away, intent on going off to find his cousin but was delayed by the approach of a figure in a dark cloak. He froze suddenly, too many memories from his time in England involved figures in dark cloaks and bone white masks. Immediately he twitched his fingers so the locking mechanism on his wrist holster let loose the holly wood wand. He kept it hidden however; it wouldn't do to have any Muggles see it and start asking questions.

"You've always been so prepared to do battle, haven't you Harry-kun?" Hearing the voice from beneath the cloak, Harry's eyes widened suddenly and a large smile spread across his face. "Ah, I see you remember me."

"Umehito! I didn't realize you were here at Ouran! It has been a long time my friend." Harry moved forward quickly, doing his best to hug the blond through the thick material.

"Not since your 6th year at Hogwarts. I miss the school though; even the dungeons had an enchanting appeal to them." Umehito Nekozawa chuckled, rubbing carefully at his chin while doing the best to prevent his exposure to the sun. The third-year student took in the young man before him, Harry-kun really hadn't changed that much since Umehito had left after one year of school. The only thing that looked different about him seemed to be his eyes; they looked so old, but that was only to be expected after the war.

"I know. I always had to end up hunting you down to save you from the Slytherins."

When Umehito had first arrived at Hogwarts for his exchange program, most of the students had predicted he would end up in the 'Snake House'. So it had come as a surprise to almost everyone when the Sorting Hat had put the teen in Ravenclaw. Many of his housemates had shunned the blond for his dark cloak and interest in incantations and rituals (a lot of old and boring magic that simply wasn't _done _anymore in proper English-Wizarding society). Harry had been one of the first people to approach Umehito for the simple reason of getting to know him, and in the process gained a friend who would always listen with an understanding ear.

"Harry-kun! Stay away from him!" Harry jerked as he was grabbed from behind, pulled behind a tall form and looked up to see Tamaki Suou once again before him. The blond had his arms spread out in a protective gesture, although from what, Harry wasn't too sure. "Nekozawa-sempai is dangerous Harry-kun! He uses black magic that will ensnare your will and use you for his evil spells!"

Harry nearly saw red; the wince that Nekozawa had tried to hide was easily visible in his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he placed his hand firmly on Tamaki's arm. "Tamaki-san. Umehito is a dear friend of mine that I've known for about two years now. I assure you he has never enchanted me or placed me under any thrall. Now, I'm sure you have somewhere to be, or have a young lady to seduce. I am _not _a damsel in distress that needs your protection!"

Tamaki looked back at Harry wide eyed, his mouth opening in an attempt to argue but was stopped by the appearance of Haruhi and the demon twins. Realizing what he was doing he teeth clicked together firmly, a glare of his own turned towards Harry. Nodding to the twins and Haruhi he turned and stalked towards his waiting driver and the car.

"What was that about?" Haruhi asked her cousin, noting the surprised look on his face. Harry took his eyes off of Tamaki's angry form before glancing at the girl, shrugging lightly he shook his head in a traditional 'no idea' response. "Okay, well… Let's get home then. Hikaru and Kaoru have offered us a ride, if that's okay."

* * *

**Author's note**: I know some people had some concerns about how long this would be…so I want to put to rest your worries. THIS FIC KEEPS GETTING LONGER AND LONGER! I assure you this story would not be able to be ended in the next chapter or two, so no need to worry. It's going to be a good long while before Tamaki is able to break Harry's misconceptions of him.

Also, Harry will **not** be a girly boy. He may look feminine, he may blush (hey, we all do) but he's not going to just fall into Tamaki's arms.

Kompeito is a real candy from Japan! It's kind of like rock candy...only star shaped (well, small balls with little points going outwards). Personally I like it, even if it is really hard to find here in the U.S.

Please let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: KounetsuDeb does NOT own.

**Author's notes**: Thank you everyone for your reviews! I love them dearly…although I'm kind of concerned with how many of you want Harry to maim/seriously injure Tamaki. Everyone does realize they're going to be a couple right? I hope you enjoy, and this chapter answers some of the questions people have been having.

* * *

The Suou heir stared blankly into his teacup. The rest of the hosts knew on days like today, it was just best to leave Tamaki alone. His customers were kind, asking him questions that could simply be answered with a nodding or shaking of the head. They had seen the Host King in plenty of moping sessions before, but this one seemed to be particularly bad.

He just couldn't seem to get his mind off that green eyed teen. Those eyes seemed to haunt his thoughts and dreams; they plagued him constantly and kept him up half the night tossing and turning. He was unable to escape the dreams that plagued him once he did fall asleep; they were uncomfortable to him, especially when he realized how excited he was by them.

"Tama-chan, we're done for the day! Usa-chan and I are planning on going home and eating cake, what are you going to go do?" Hani bounced over the back of the elegant couch onto the seat next to Tamaki and knocking him out of his reverie.

"I…I guess I'll just be going home as usual Hani-sempai." Tamaki forced a smile, looking down at the smaller but older student. "Antoinette probably will want to play with her papa, and then after dinner... I have an exam coming up I think I need to study for."

"Do you need any help? You know I'm good at math Tama-chan, and Takashi is the best at geography and history! We would be a great team." Hani nodded quickly, hugging his beloved Usa-chan against his chest. He was all smiles and sunshine, but carefully hidden by the façade was a worried and calculating glance; he had seen how much Tamaki's attention seemed to be drawn to Haruhi's cousin, and he was starting to get a little worried about his friend's behavior.

"I'll be fine Hani-sempai, thank you though for the offer." Tamaki pulled himself up from the seat, passing the windows on his way to the storage room to gather his things when he paused suddenly. It took him a long moment to figure out what was bothering him about the scenery below him but his eyes widened with realization.

"Haruhi-chan, are you not meeting Harry-kun today? He doesn't seem to be out front as usual." Tamaki tried to speak in his normal 'semi-calm' tone as he looked towards his young friend. Haruhi was a great source of stability in his life, having been one of the few females that didn't treat him like an Adonis upon an impossibly high pedestal; having her at Ouran for the past few months had been nothing but a dream, his dear, dear daughter was amazing.

"I'm meeting him at the North Building in about twenty minutes. No need to worry Tamaki-sempai, I won't be going home alone." Haruhi tried to comfort the blond, not understanding his concerns in the least.

"Why would your cousin go to the North Building? He isn't even a student at this school Haruhi." Kaoru really was curious about the answer to the question, tilting his head towards the brunette. His twin sat directly beside him, glancing out the window in an attempt to hide his interest.

"If I recall correctly, the clubs that tend to use the North Building include the Flower Arranging Club and The Gardening Club, as well as the Black Magic Club." Kyouya spoke up before taking a small sip from the espresso in his hand, the saucer balanced carefully on his knee. "I believe from what you told me last night, Harry-kun is a friend of Nekozawa-sempai's yes? It's no surprise then that he would be there."

"Your cousin is friends with Nekozawa, how do they even know each other? Your cousin is from England right? I thought the Nekozawa family had more to do with Japan and Russia." Kaoru pointed out with a slight huff, noticing that his brother had tilted to the side, fast asleep and using Kaoru as a pillow.

"From what Harry-kun has told me, Nekozawa-sempai attended the same private school that Harry went to back in Scotland for a year. He was a transfer student there, and Harry was one of the first to befriend him." Haruhi had slipped into one of the curtained off changing rooms, slipping into a casual outfit before tucking her uniform into a bag.

"You're not English." The hosts turned all at once to look at the most quiet host, taking a few moments to decipher what he said.

"Takashi is right Haru-chan. We know you're fully Japanese, how is Harry-chan your cousin?" Hani looked up at his cousin, smiling as the tall teen bent down with one arm stretched out towards the small blond. Hani jumped up on to the forearm, using it almost as a diving board to land on Takashi's shoulders.

"Harry-kun and I aren't actually biologically related," Haruhi offered; she was pretty sure she had explained this once, but it was better to explain again. "When Otou-san was very little, he and his Okaa-san and Otou-san went to England for Spring Vacation. Just when they were driving to the airport their cab got into an accident; the driver and his Otou-san were killed instantly, his Okaa-san died in the hospital a few days later. All their documentation had been lost in the car fire that started after the accident, so the government was unable to find out whether or not Otou-san had any other family. They finally put him into Child Social Services where he was adopted by an Evans, Robert and his wife Evans, Rose. A few years later they had their daughter Petunia, followed by Lily about a year later. Lily-san was Harry's Okaa-san."

"Was?" Tamaki asked quietly, trying to absorb as much of what Haruhi was saying as possible.

"Yes, Lily-san and her husband were murdered just a few months after Harry-kun's first birthday." Haruhi looked down at her hands in her lap, she never got to know that side of her family; but she ached at the knowledge of how much pain that must have caused her cousin.

* * *

"Reiko-chan…I'm really not sure I'm interested in knowing my future. I mean, how exciting would life be if you knew what was going to happen?" Harry squirmed in his seat, eyeing the pale faced girl in front of him. He couldn't decide if he wanted her to show expression or not; with a smile, he was sure she would come off as more human, but with how she behaved… having such a change in her behavior would probably be very frightening.

"Nonsense Harry-kun! Our Reiko-chan is the best of the best. Nothing like that Trelawney woman, Reiko is the master when it comes to Tarot cards." Nekozawa laid a pale hand on his friend's shoulder, and Harry was surprised at the strength of the grip that held him in place. He looked across the table at the deck sitting before him in trepidation before picking it up and shuffling it properly. He still had the firm disbelief in most aspects of Divination, and that probably was expounded upon by his former teacher; he did trust Umehito's opinion though, so he would try to look at this with an open mind.

He watched as Reiko laid out just three cards, a rather simple reading he imagined. He had left the Divination courses just as they were beginning to touch on the idea of tarot cards. Her deck was pretty small, for such a simple reading Reiko had chosen to use only the Major Arcana. He blanched at the first card that was drawn; death. Quickly though he shook himself out of the horrible thoughts that tried to consume him, the card was reversed, so it held a different meaning than the obvious. This card was quickly followed by a right side up Chariot and The Emperor.

"You're holding on too hard to the past." Reiko tapped a delicate fingernail to the Death card. If Harry had to guess, he would say that she was frowning, but with the lack of true expression…who knows. "You're ready to move on from what's behind you. Let it go and move onto your new life, Potter-kun.

"The Chariot is next; while you're ready to move on in life, you cannot decide where to go can you? You'll struggle with those choices, especially if you let your heart and mind keep battling as you do so. You have a strong intuition, Potter-kun; let your instincts guide you." She moved her hand to touch the Emperor card. "Although you will have a bit of assistance; a King of Aries will soon appear in your life if he hasn't already. His bold personality may bother you, but he has a strong head on his shoulders, he will help you to become a better person if you believe in yourself."

"Ah… I see. Thank you Reiko-san." Harry spoke quietly, thinking hard about what the young woman had told him. It made sense in away; while his nightmares that had plagued him for years were lessening, it was difficult to let go of the memories of the war. The idea that someone was coming along to help him though the past and into the future… Harry didn't know quite what to think of that at the moment. He had hoped for a long time someone to help him, to support him in life; he had lost most of that hope though, thinking perhaps fate felt the need to screw him again and deny him that privilege.

"I should get going; I'm meeting Haruhi-kun soon. We need to get groceries before we go home."

Umehito and Reiko watched as Harry hurried out of the room, and remained there unmoving until the door clicked in a signal that it had closed fully. Umehito reached over and turned the card at the top of the deck over to lie next to the other three and chuckled quietly.

"Are you sure the Emperor represented Tamaki-san, Reiko? This one may be a better representative."

"Do you doubt me?" Reiko asked quietly, a light hearted glare was visible in her eyes if you knew where to look.

"Of course not." He said quickly, doing the best to protect himself from her wrath. Although, looking at the cards again he wasn't quite sure. The card he had drawn was the Fool after all.

* * *

**Author's note**: This chapter was probably what everyone would consider "filler" again, and they may be right. I'm trying to build up though, so give it a shot.

The Emperor Card is born under Aries (Tamaki's birthday is April 9th).

The fool is the one person who doesn't get upset by life. He has seen and done it all, all in his past lives. He may look like an idiot, the joker, the one person who doesn't take anything seriously, but his job is to show that there is more than one way to take a look at things in life and things might not be quite as serious as you think they are.

Please Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own.

**Author's note**: This author's note and chapter is completely dedicated to Catzi. She PMed me right during the middle of typing this chapter…with the suggestion of doing exactly what I was already in the middle of doing in this chapter. So apparently we're on the same wavelength, that silly 'Idea Mistress' of mine.

* * *

"Harry-kun, you're here after school almost every single day. Why not just attend here as a student?" Kaoru tapped lightly at his chin with his pen before going back to the doodle he was working on. "What do you do during the day anyway?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? I assure you it's scandalous." Harry chuckled, shrugging before taking another bite of the raspberry cheesecake in front of him. The moment he had walked into the Music room he had been captured by Hani, and forced to suffer such delicious torture for well over an hour.

"He does his class work at home, or he goes to the embassy to pick up updates from home or turn in those assignments." Haruhi interrupted before the banter could go any further. Really, who knew that her cousin was such a pervert? Maybe her father had gotten it from that side of the family too…Brits were pretty warped.

"You take the fun out of life Haruhi." He grumbled, ignoring the chuckles from the hosts who decided to listen in. Before he could say another word though, there was a light knocking at the door. It was quiet for a moment, and just as Kyouya was going to call for the person to 'Enter' they all heard shuffling; like the sound of a chair being dragged across the hall, followed by a few thumps against the door before it slowly drew open. There, like an adorable little goddess of destruction and chaos…was the youngest Nekozawa child, standing upon an ornate chair so she could reach the door-handle.

"Onee-chan! You said when you came to Japan you would visit!" The five year old hopped down from the chair, confusing the Hosts even more as she ran past Haruhi (who was the only female in the room, even if the comment about visiting didn't make sense) and hopped up into the lap of Harry Potter. "You promised Onee-chan! And I heard from the servants that you've been playing with Onii-chama for days!"

"…'Onee-chan'? Do you have something to confess Harry-kun?" Hikaru snickered, about ready to burst into full laughter before he was beamed over the head with a fork. "Ow!"

"You be nice to Onee-chan! He's going to marry my Onii-chama and live with us like an Onee-chan should." Kirimi nodded firmly, having no doubt in her mind that this was absolutely true.

"Harry-kun is a boy, Kirimi-chan." Kyouya glanced over to Hikaru who was being attended to by Kaoru. The redhead didn't look like he would have a cut, which was the best, injuries may end up causing a drop in attendance…and with that would go profits.

"It doesn't matter. Onee-chan is perfect for my Onii! He makes my nii-chama smile and he plays with me." She glared at the demon king, only stopping when she felt a soft hand touch lightly to the bottom of her chin. She looked up at Harry, a soft pout on her lips. "It's true Onee-chan, you should marry my brother so we can be together forever! I'll be really good!"

"Being good is important Kirimi-chan! But you cannot force love between two people! Harry-kun is male and therefore prefers the company of women in the battlefield of love." Tamaki declared boldly, one foot held on the couch as he tilted his hand up towards the heavens in a gracious offering. He purposely ignored the ache in his chest, which almost reminded him of guilt and deceit. "It is what must be done. A woman loves a man, and a man loves a woman."

Harry and Haruhi both snorted in unison, looking at each other with matching smirks. If you hadn't known the two were biologically related, you would have your doubts as to whether or not they were. Perhaps they were spending too much time around one another as well as the Hitachiin twins, this couldn't be healthy.

"I'm gay Tamaki-kun." Harry said flatly, kind of amused by the quick responses this brought from around the room. He could feel the stares boring into him as he gave a sweet smile. "You don't need to worry though, you're not my type."

"Onee-chan needs someone who can take care of him." Kirimi nodded firmly, wrapping her small arms around the teen's neck.

"I can take care of myself very easily imouto-chan." Harry gave the girl a small kiss on the forehead. "Now, if you're here I bet your brother or servants are looking for you, let's go find them okay?" After the two had left the room, Hikaru turned and looked at a flabbergasted Tamaki who was still staring after Harry.

"You're very good at putting your foot in your mouth Tono."

* * *

"Haruhi-chan! Harry-kun! Are you home my darlings?" Ranka called as he opened the front door, looking at his family as they sat over a game of Monopoly. He stared at the two for a moment, taking in a pouting Harry and a smug looking Haruhi.

"Come on Harry-kun, it's your only option left. Hand over Indiana and Tennessee…You have them mortgaged anyway. I'll buy them off of you and you'll be free to pass." Haruhi nearly snickered, ignoring the puppy-dog eyes that her cousin sent her way. "Those won't work. I get that from the twins all the time, remember?"

"But Sirius is the king of puppy-dog eyes! I learned it from him." Harry grumbled, glaring at the board as if it was some form of evil incarnate. "You really spend too much time around Kyouya-san you money grubber."

Harry sighed dramatically and looked the board over once more, before reaching over and tipping over his little 'doggie' and waving an invisible flag in surrender. "You win."

"Are you two done now? Because your beloved Ranka-chan comes bearing gifts!" Ranka plopped himself down on the floor in between Harry and Haruhi. "One of my lovely customers owns a theme park just outside Tokyo, and in thanks for my friendship he brought me over a number of entrance tickets!" Ranka reached into his bag and flashed them a large stack of tickets.

"Eight tickets? Just what exactly did you do to earn those…Auntie." Harry still had a little trouble squeezing that out, but hey; when in Japan, do as the Japanese do.

"Oh hush, you're a naughty boy Harry-kun!" Harry rubbed his shoulder where Ranka hit him a little too hard and pouted, eyeing the man. "Now, since I have to work the day these tickets are intended for…I thought I would give them to you two and you could go with your little friends."

"Well…I suppose it does sound like fun. Should we ask the club tomorrow Harry-kun?"

* * *

Please Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Do not own.

* * *

The day of the trip to the amusement park, Haruhi was sitting next to Harry in the Morinozuka family limo warily; she could almost feel the daggers of Harry's glare digging into her skin before he pouted and looked off out the window. They both had known the Hosts would be excited about going, but this was getting ridiculous. Kaoru and Hikaru were sitting closest to the glass divider and trying to get the driver of the limo to blush and stutter. Hani was practically bouncing in his seat and Tamaki was gripping tightly to his (probably to hold himself back from doing the same thing.) Kyouya and Mori were both sitting quietly, pretending the chaos that was going on in the car was not actually there.

When the limo finally pulled up at the entrance of the park Harry rolled his eyes up to the heavens in a motion of thanks before sliding out after everyone else. The group joined the line to get in, and Harry looked up at the sign, frowning. He could admit he spoke Japanese pretty well, but his ability to read and write it was lacking. He was pretty sure he could understand part of the sign…maybe. Would anyone really name their park 'Pineapple Happy Fun Land: Happiness Amusement Park'? That just sounded a little off in his mind, but he didn't want to embarrass himself by asking.

"Come on Harry-chan! We're next!" Hani reached for the teen's hand, holding it with a smile as he gave a firm tug. "I heard they had cotton candy and other yummy treats! Do you think we'll have time to try them all?"

"… All of them Hani-san?" Harry eyed the older boy; he had only heard about some of the treats you could get from a bragging Dudley, but the amount he had heard of was staggering (even his whale of a cousin admitted he had trouble with it all). Ever since he woke up this morning he was filled with trepidation about this adventure, call it instinct… but he had the good idea that he wouldn't be enjoying today.

* * *

"Haruhi! Haruhi! Come ride the roller coaster with us!" Hikaru and Kaoru tugged on both of her arms, trying to pull her towards the metal monstrosity that stood before her. She shook her head frantically, trying to wriggle free.

"No way in hell! You can't pay me to get on that thing!"

"You can sit between us Haruhi! We'll keep you safe, won't we Hikaru?" Kaoru leaned close, nuzzling his cheek against Haruhi's.

"You two get your hands off my darling daughter! How dare you try to take such a delicate flower on such a terrible thing?!" Tamaki nearly growled, grabbing Haruhi's shoulders in an attempt to pull her free.

"Umm… guys? People are staring." Harry could tell if he was in an anime he would have a vein just twitching in his forehead, this was just too ridiculous.

"Harry-chan! Will you ride the teacups with Takashi and me?" Harry looked down at his diminutive friend and nodded his consent. Nothing in the world would make him miss the hilarious sight of Takashi spinning in circles on a giant teacup. He was quickly tugged away by Hani, heading for the line with the quiet Takashi behind them.

The sight was just as hilarious as he expected it to be; sitting in a spinning metal cup with Hani throwing his hands up in glee and yelling for the ride to go faster, and Takashi there in what Harry imagined to be contest to see who could look the most stoic and serene... Takashi or a Buddha statue.

* * *

He knew it. He just knew it would happen. Really he should have never gotten out of bed today. After the teacups had been a few roller coasters, a log ride, the merry-go-round (most of the mothers just thought it was _wonderful_ how Harry would take his little _brother_ Hani on such a ride). They had met back up with the other hosts for when they hit the game booths and loaded up on food that was sure to clog a majority of their arteries… but somehow during all of that, the Hosts had split up again. Leaving Harry alone with the last person he wanted to be alone with, Tamaki.

"What would you like to do next Tamaki-san?" Harry asked quietly, watching the tall blond as he attempted to do battle with a candy apple. Honestly Harry had put a lot of thought into simply running away, but in good conscious he really couldn't leave an idiot like Tamaki alone to fend for himself.

"How about that one Harry-kun?" Tamaki pointed off towards a large swinging ship that seemed to be named the 'Buccaneer'. When it was their turn they managed to get one of the seats towards the back of the ride, Tamaki was ecstatic when the ride began, throwing his hands up into the air and laughing as he enjoyed the feeling of the wind blowing through his hair. Watching him Harry had to crack a tiny smile, he hated to admit it… but he was kind of enjoying himself. The ride in no way competed with the rush of the roller coasters, and especially not his Firebolt XLT but there was the feeling of falling that still came, and that breeze was amazing.

"Put your hands into the air Harry-kun! You enjoy the experience more that way!" Tamaki cried, nudging the teen next to him before trying to grab his hand. Their fingers twined as Tamaki flailed their limbs in the air. Harry had been caught by surprise for a moment, but quickly pulled his hand from Tamaki's, grumbling under his breath and rubbing it on his shirt.

After that ride Harry and Tamaki walked around the park, looking for the others and attempting to talk to one another every once in awhile; the conversations they did have were stunted and a bit awkward, but attempts were made. Harry did laugh his ass off though at the sight of Tamaki at a "do it yourself" cotton candy stand. Somehow the blond had gotten himself covered in the pink spun sugar, even to the point that it was tangled in his hair and attracting small creatures. Harry didn't notice it, but after he plucked some of the cotton candy off Tamaki's shoulder and ate it… Tamaki was doing a good impression of a tomato for at least five minutes.

"It's getting kind of late… We really should try to find the others." Harry looked up at the blond after checking the time with a clerk at a stand they passed. The day had seemed to pass in a blur, and the sun was already starting to lower in the sky, causing everything to cast in a golden glow.

"None of them are picking up their phones; maybe we could try to see them up in the air with that?" Tamaki pointed up to a chair lift, similar to what one would see at a ski resort. They hurried over to the entrance, knowing that the rides would be shutting down shortly and they wouldn't have much time. Climbing into the seat they pulled the safety bar down over their heads and scooted far back into their seats.

"See anything?" Harry asked, not looking towards Tamaki as he looked out his side of the ride, trying to spot any of the others. If he had looked at Tamaki though, he would have seen that Tamaki hadn't been as diligent in looking for the Hosts. He was awestruck by watching Harry. The way the sun seemed to bring out an almost red tint to his hair was amazing. Harry couldn't possibly be human in Tamaki's opinion; maybe that idea of reincarnation from a girl was wrong, maybe he was an angel in his past life. He couldn't understand what it was about Harry that called Tamaki to him so; he had read about sirens in his Greek Mythology class, maybe Harry was one of those instead of a reincarnated angel.

"Err, no. Wait! I think I see Mori-sempai! MORI-SEMPAI!!! UP HERE!" Tamaki yelled and flailed his arms, leaning forward sharply to the point he nearly fell out of the ride. The only thing that saved him was Harry grabbing his shirt by the collar of the neck and pulling back sharply. Tamaki hadn't been expecting such a hard jerk, and in the process he fell back against Harry, his head nearly buried against the smaller teen's neck.

"Tono! Harry-kun! Just what are you two doing up there? I think Ranka-chi would be pretty upset to learn you were molesting his nephew Tamaki!" Harry and Tamaki quickly jerked apart, forcing themselves as far from each other as they could get in the small seat. Peeking over the edge they saw Hikaru and Kaoru standing under them with matching grins. Up ahead of them was the remainder of the Host club watching in amusement.

Once Harry and Tamaki got off the ride they hurried towards the group (Harry going a bit faster in an attempt to put some distance between him and Tamaki). Harry quickly moved to his cousin's side, giving a small smile that came out more like a grimace as she smiled back in an apologetic manner.

"I'm sorry Harry-kun, I didn't mean to get separated from you and leave you with Tamaki-sempai. The twins were harassing a balloon vendor and distracted me." Haruhi whispered in his ear as they made their way to the waiting car.

"It's alright. He's halfway tolerable, to be honest. I didn't think about killing him more than a dozen times today. I think it's an improvement."

* * *

**Author's note**: Before I go any farther, I'm letting people know that Harry is not falling straight into Tamaki's arms after this. First of all…Tamaki is still totally in denial about his preferences, and Harry still thinks Tamaki is as annoying as a swarm of mosquitoes.

There will still be plenty of torment for our poor Tamaki-kun, this was mainly to show that yes, Harry can tolerate Tamaki for more than 10 minutes at a time.

I have to confess that I was very VERY tempted to do a Ferris wheel scene. It was so cliché it was almost a crime that I didn't' do it. BUT…That doesn't mean it won't happen in the future.

Thank you all for your reviews! And the input of my lovely Beta.

Let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Do not own.

**Author's note**: Thank you everyone for your reviews! You're all such great inspiration!

* * *

Sunday was a rather boring day in Tamaki's opinion; everyone seemed to be far too busy to spend time with him. Hani-sempai and Mori-sempai were in Hokkaido, maybe at the Shiretoko National Park? He could picture Mori-sempai there, battling the wilderness and getting into wrestling matches with the brown bears known to live in that area all to protect his cousin from danger. Hani-sempai would probably kiss their "booboos" better and offer them honey cake.

He had also tried to get a hold of Kyouya, unfortunately he tried to do it around 7:25 in the morning, and was cursed to hell in five different languages (apparently Kyouya was trying to broaden his horizons). The twins were off at some expo of their mother's, having been dragged into being models by the before mentioned woman. Haruhi and Harry from his understanding were busy most of the day, apparently some friends...relatives? Tamaki wasn't sure...but he knew that people important to Harry would be coming in to visit soon.

He wondered where they would all be staying; surely they couldn't all fit into Haruhi's apartment. Maybe he would need to talk to his father to see if they could stay at the manor with him, he wouldn't mind at all; that would mean that Harry would have to be over at his home nearly every day. Harry...

Tamaki honestly didn't know what to make of the boy; it was like his thoughts seemed to implode upon themselves when he even glanced at the emerald eyed beauty. Originally he turned his attention towards the boy for his looks (they were the first thing he saw after all), and then he captivated Tamaki with his treatment of him. No one had ever been so firm with him, even Haruhi; most people he met in Japan were friends of his father's, and therefore would do whatever they could to please him. Harry however seemed to have this fire in his eyes, that glowed with a challenge and strength that Tamaki wanted to meet head on. He would show Harry that he was an equal match in the battle of wit, and once Harry surrendered he would take him into his arms and he would... Well, Tamaki didn't really know.

He couldn't deny that he thought the teen was beautiful, he could admit that easily; while black hair was common in Japan, none of it seemed to have the endlessness that Harry's had. He had heard some of the customers liken it to a raven's wing, or the sky during a new moon. Harry's hair in his eyes seemed almost to be a void, similar to that of a black hole. But yet even that description was wrong, he could remember just last week the fire red that seemed to highlight his hair in the setting sun. Those eyes of his...Tamaki could go on about them for hours if given the opportunity. Many a night Tamaki had lay in his king-size bed and stared up at the ceiling, those siren's eyes haunting him for hours.

Was he attracted to Harry? Yes. Things had been getting increasingly awkward being around Harry. Tamaki would jump in surprise and blush at the smallest things; once or twice he had to vacate the room to deal with... pressing issues that came from thinking to long about the beauty. When he actually did manage sleep at night, he still could not escape; he would have dreams of lightly tanned flesh, those emerald eyes darkened with lust, small gasps and begging whimpers would dance across his skin... until he would jerk awake, embarrassed but thankful he awoke before the servants came to wake him.

The first time those dreams occurred Tamaki was horrified to put it simply. He always felt he was attracted to and desired the female body only. Sure he could appreciate the male form, it helped him choose his hosting companions after all… but the idea of Tamaki being homosexual had never truly crossed his mind. He could confess that he used to have a crush on Haruhi, but as time went on the feelings changed. Devotion and friendship had drowned out any possible romantic feelings he had for the younger girl, he was truly the caring Otou-san he envisioned himself to be. Harry however was a completely different story…

Harry was amazing in Tamaki's eyes, not just for his beauty, but his mannerisms as well. It had just been a few days earlier that there had been an accident in the Music room. A vase had fallen from a high shelf and while it didn't hit anyone in falling, the crash had created porcelain shrapnel that ended up leaving a good cut in Hikaru's leg. Most of the room panicked; customers crying, Kaoru on the verge of crying as he fluttered around his twin, but Harry... Harry just walked over to the corner, grabbed up a first aid kit and immediately saw to the wound. Harry worked with the hands of a healer, managing to calm everyone while maintaining the precision that even the school nurse could not have topped.

Tamaki knew that under that rough exterior that Harry presented, he was truly a caring and doting young man. The way that he stood at Haruhi's side, the strength that he presented would scare most threats away from the slightly smaller girl. Haruhi was a balance for the Host club; she brought a new sense of direction and kept everyone in line... a majority of the time. Harry was like a more refined Haruhi; he could calm the group and keep everyone happy without causing too much chaos. Much like a mother would, and Tamaki suspected that Harry was quite the mother-hen.

Mother (1)... It hurt deeply to think of his mother back France. Tamaki knew that she had to be lonely, ever since Tamaki was little his mother had always made sure to tell him that he was her world. The light of her life, which surpassed even the brightest sunrays. He wondered if she would approve of Harry... and then wondered at why he would even want her approval in the first place. Again, he was sure that he was attracted to Harry, but to imagine himself with Harry in such a manner... as a couple? It was definitely hard to picture. He believed his mother would approve of any decision he made as long as he was happy. His father would take a bit of work to win over, but Tamaki was sure he could talk him into it in the end. Obaa-sama (2) however… Tamaki shuddered at the thought of how that would go.

His Obaa-sama would forbid it, hell, she would probably find a way to kick Harry out of the country and make the plane crash as it crossed the ocean… No, she couldn't find out; not until he was in a much better standing with Harry anyway. He could admit it to himself now, he wanted the teen; he wanted Harry all to himself, to treasure and adore like Harry should be treated. Tamaki wasn't like Kyouya, who would diligently toil in the shadows to manipulate things to his gain, nor was he like Hikaru, who would fester and go about things in a backwards manner that would only make things more difficult.

Tamaki needed to be straight forward with his intentions. He could tell from some of the interactions with Harry that he preferred the direct approach in most situations. Harry wanted things clearly spelled out for him, no innuendos, no suggestions… and that's just how Tamaki would do things. He would make it clear how he felt about Harry, and also his intentions to do anything in his power to make Harry his.

Harry surely would appreciate Tamaki's thoughtfulness… he could just picture it. It would take place back at the amusement park, atop the Ferris wheel that Tamaki had seen in the distance. They would have one compartment to themselves, where at the top of the ride Tamaki would get down on one knee and profess his love. Harry would be speechless for a moment, but slowly…tears of pure joy would gather in his eyes before he collapsed into Tamaki's arms. It would be magical, they would have their happily ever after.

Yes, that's exactly how things would happen. Tamaki couldn't wait until tomorrow; he would make his way to his love and melt the ice cold shell that Harry used to protect his heart. Harry would no longer need such a protection, for Tamaki would lovingly protect that heart with his bare hands. Reaching over he turned off the lamp, grabbing his stuffed bear close to his chest he curled up in the blankets and fell asleep.

* * *

1. I chose to have Tamaki call his mother…mother for the sheer fact they lived in France when he was a child. While his father may have been 'Otou-san', or 'chichi'… He was at a distance, a figure that Tamaki would see rarely before he moved to Japan. His mother was a constant though, and a native Frenchwoman. I figured mother would be a better choice then 'mere'. Throwing in the French and Japanese would have just gotten confusing.

2. Hopefully I termed how Tamaki would address his grandmother correctly. While she is his grandmother, their definitely not close… and I wanted to play up Tamaki's apparent submissiveness to her with the use of '-sama'.

Just a note (it should be obvious, but I want to say it just in case), we all know that sometimes *cough* Tamaki has a distorted sense of reality. SO JUST BECAUSE HE THINKS THAT HARRY WILL FALL INTO HIS ARMS, IT DOESN'T MEAN IT WILL HAPPEN. I know a lot of my readers understand that, but frankly… I wanted to cover my butt on the issue.

Hopefully my jaunt through Tamaki's mind was realistic. I wanted to dedicate a whole chapter to Tamaki's feelings about Harry, I didn't want to be like…

Tamaki: OMGZ0RZ! I * heart * HARRY LIKE WOAHS!!11!!1 LETS HAVE SEX0RZ!1

*cough* …so hopefully this will help things out in future chapters.

Please read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Disclaimer: Do not own.

Author's note: I FINALLY GOT MY NEW LAPTOP! Hurrah! I've missed updating so much...thank you all for your patience.

* * *

It really was not that uncommon of an occurrence for the Suou heir to wake up early, but even as the cook came into the kitchen to start the prep work for the mansion's meals that day; she was surprised to see the young master was already there.

Keiko (the cook) has worked for the Suou family for years, long before Tamaki arrived to take his place as his father's heir. So she had been there since that first day; When a sad and lonely pre-teen boy – recently blackmailed away from his ailing mother had arrived at the manor and looking completely out of place. She had taken to Tamaki immediately, so when she looked at the young man sitting at the small table, she could tell that something was wrong.

Tamaki's uniform had been dry-cleaned and set out perfectly for him the night before, but that was hard to tell with his current ragged appearance; His white long sleeved shirt was not completely buttoned (and the buttons that were, were in the wrong holes), his tie was crooked and his hair looked like he had run his fingers through it multiple times – a habit her young master had only when he was _very_ stressed.

"Suou-kun, is something wrong?" Keiko nearly chuckled as the young man jumped up and knocked his bowl of rainbow colored commoner cereal right into his lap.

"Gah! Keiko, you really shouldn't sneak up on people like that." Tamaki admonished lightly as he attempted to wipe off the mess with a silk napkin.

"I've been standing here for nearly five minutes Suou-kun." Keiko had to struggle again with her desire to laugh as she tried to help with the mess. "Would you like to tell me what is bothering you?"

"It's…nothing, Keiko-san." Tamaki placed the ruined napkin on the counter, pausing for a moment before looking down and playing with his fingers. "Actually, I have a question. Ho-How do you know if you're in love?"

Keiko stood there quietly for a long moment before the barest trace of a smile appeared.

"Do you think about that person constantly Suou-kun? Does your heartache when they are not there, and still does even when they are? Is the idea of that person being gone from your life painful?" Keiko started to wash the dishes from Tamaki's breakfast, keeping an eye on the abnormally quiet blond.

"I think about them constantly, but I don't think it is love. At least…not yet."

"Then just be patient and let them know how you feel when you're ready. For now though, go change into your spare uniform before you're late for school Suou-kun."

"I've told you before Keiko-san; feel free to call me Tamaki."

"Of course Suou-kun." Keiko chuckled to herself as the young man hurried out of the room to go get ready. So the young master had a crush…just wait until the maids heard about this.

* * *

"Nineteen to sixteen, you win again Momoka-chan," Haruhi smiled to the girl as she picked up the deck and shuffled. "You're very good at this."

"You're too kind Haruhi-kun, maybe you are my good luck charm." The vice-president of class 1-A leaned close to her crush, letting their fingers brush gently.

Haruhi bit her bottom lip and looked down at the table, a light stain of a blush was apparent on her cheeks. Quickly re-dealing the cards she tried to focus on the game and not the embarrassing thoughts that were dancing about in her head. She had noticed lately just how much she had been watching the girl, and it was almost frightening. Even when they had first been introduced, Haruhi could easily say she thought the young woman was beautiful; as the months passed that slight admiration had grown until she was very infatuated with the lovely creature. Truly, she didn't feel that awkward about realizing she was attracted to and crushing on another woman; she had always felt a person's sex did not matter, and in the past her attention had been drawn to the same sex as well. She mentally rolled her eyes and muffled the need to give a Kyouya-esque smirk. Really, she wasn't as clueless about the attention she received from the opposite sex as she liked people to think. She knew about the attentions the Hitachiin twins had given her, as well as the appraising looks she had received from Mori-sempai…she just couldn't return the feelings though. They were her brothers, her best friends, she really couldn't think of them at that level.

"Haruhi-kun, are you alright? You seem distracted." Momoka settled a soft manicured hand on Haruhi's jacketed arm and gave a light squeeze. Haruhi turned in her direction and gave a slightly pleased smile. Happily it seemed to be that Momoka was interested in returning her attentions. Haruhi had been receiving anonymous letters and small presents at her desk off and on for weeks now; maybe it was time for her to return the favor? Glancing at the hosts though, Haruhi nearly quashed those thoughts right then and there. Her hosting brothers were protective, far too protective. Who knew what they would do if they found out she was romantically interested in the girl in front of her.

"I'm alright, no need to worry Momoka-chan." Haruhi dealt out the deck for another game of blackjack to herself, Momoka, and the two other girls sitting at the table with them. This afternoon at the Ouran Host Club, the theme was a high scale Las Vegas casino. All of the hosts were wearing slimming black pants, as well as long sleeved button-up white shirts and fitted black vests. Instead of their usual ties that had long black silk ribbon that served as a bow around their necks.

"Haruhi! We cannot let our little toy be distressed." Hikaru came up on Haruhi's right, wrapping his arm around her lower back until she squirmed and he raised it up a few inches.

"Yes! We shall have to do anything in our power to make our dear Haruhi-kun happy Hikaru." Kaoru grinned as he positioned himself in the same manner on Haruhi's left.

"I'm fine you two, quit being ridiculous." Haruhi wormed her way out from between the two, pleased to note Momoka's frowning expression at the twins' behavior. "Now get back to your customers, we don't have much time left until club ends and then I need to get home with Harry."

"Where is Harry-chan, Haru-chan? I thought you were going to invite him to club today? I was hoping he would share some cake with me! I even brought chocolate cake for us to share, but since he isn't here I had to eat it all myself." Hani pouted from his table that wasn't too far from Haruhi's.

"I did invite him; Harry said he would have come, but he already made plans with Nekozawa-sempai. Something about…Nekozawa needing help with a project that he has been having some trouble with." Haruhi pressed a finger to her lip in thought. "Although, Harry seemed to think it wasn't that serious and that Nekozawa was feeling neglected."

"Neglected? Harry-kun seems to spend almost all his time with him." Kaoru piped up as he loosened his tie, watching as Kyouya seemed to herd the customers out of the room (it was obvious the hosts wouldn't be paying any more attention to them). "I wonder if they're an item."

"Nekozawa-sempai, dating someone? ...Now that's just weird. " Hikaru eyed their Host King from the corner of his eye, nearly smirking as the older teen tried to listen in without being noticed; he was pretty sure that any moment Tamaki would be heading towards his corner of woe. "Although, from what I hear they have known each other for a long time…So I guess it wouldn't be too surprising."

"What if Nekozawa is forcing Harry to be his friend or lover? Those voodoo dolls of his are creepy." Kaoru shuddered, leaning dramatically against his slightly older twin in a mock attempt of seeking protection. He turned his attention towards the Host King as well, noticing how he seemed to perk up and a fire seemed to glow in his eyes.

"When I was passing the second library, I saw that Harry-kun and the Black Magic club were present. Perhaps we should go investigate?" Kyouya suggested as he placed his pineapple laptop into its versachi leather messenger bag. The cleaning staff would reach the music room shortly, and it would be best not to annoy them with the club still being present.

"Okay! I'll grab Harry-chan a slice of cake!" Hani dashed off into the backroom, giving a small cardboard box.

* * *

It was a matter of a few minutes for the Hosts (including an objecting Haruhi) to leave the music room on a 'covert' mission to the second library. They encountered few obstacles; mostly blushing young women who tripped over themselves as they saw the whole club together at once, as well as a few young men. Soon though they came to the doors of the second library, they all slipped in as quiet as they could in regard to the librarian as well as the few students that were actually studying (for once). In the back of the library, near the card catalogs that had been abandoned due to modern technology sat the Black Magic club as a whole; Harry and Nekozawa were sitting together in the center, leaning close to each other over an in creditably large old tome.

"See, this is where you're going wrong with the potion Umehito," Harry's voice carried easily over the silent portion of the room. "You're not getting the moonstone crushed into a fine enough powder. Once you do that you need to add it slowly throughout the third through sixth steps."

"Yes, I see what you mean Harry. I didn't realize you were indeed this good at potion making. I always recalled you having a bit of difficulty with it." Nekozawa said with an eerie chuckle, causing most of the hosts to shudder. Harry was truly into black magic as much as the creepy club's members were?

"Potions are definitely not my forte Umehito, but I know how to make a decent draught of peace." Harry grinned to his friend, closing the book and looking up in surprise to see all the Host club members currently in front of him. "Umm…can I help you guys?"

"Do you truly believe in that stuff Harry-kun? Come on, it's just a game…Or at the most a silly obsession." Hikaru eyed the teen; he had heard that Haruhi's cousin was friends with the Black King, but really. This was almost too much.

"There are many circumstances that cannot be explained by modern and traditional science. Why doubt something just because it cannot be properly explained to those who have no true interest in understanding?" Kyouya asked from his place in the group, pushing up his glasses.

"Exactly. Thank you Kyouya-san." Harry handed the book off to Reiko before he stood up from his seat. "It's surprising to hear such open-mindedness from you, but refreshing none the less."

"Well, I can see we will not be accomplishing anything more today. Our meeting is over my friends, remember come Wednesday we will be discussing the proper ways in which to ward off Fetches and unwanted tracking spells." Umehito waved off his club members, following them out of the library after a brief goodbye to Harry and the Host club.

"Are you ready to go Harry?" Haruhi asked softly, moving up next to her cousin. Kyouya's words seemed to have calmed down the most reactive of the hosts, but she still wanted to make it clear that Harry had her support.

"Actually, I was hoping I could speak to Harry-kun?" Tamaki finally spoke up from where he was tucked away in the middle of the club members. He had been silent through most of the encounter, remembering how Harry reacted to the similar declarations he had given towards the Black Magic club and felt it better to hold his tongue. He was also petrified; he needed those few minutes to gather his courage before he spoke to the smaller young man. "In private if it's possible."

"Umm…sure, I don't mind. Let's go then." Harry barely waited for Tamaki to follow after him towards the stairs to the second level of the library. His initial response was to tell the Host King where to shove his private talk, but Haruhi had sat down with him the night before and asked him to cool down a little in his treatment of the blond. That, and Harry had to admit…he did kind of enjoy their trip to the amusement park, only kind of though.

After they reached the second level, and the footsteps of the two men faded from the ears to the young teens below them; were they followed by said teens up the stairs to listen in to what they were sure was going to be a very entertaining encounter.

* * *

I really thought about ending the chapter here, but thought you all deserved better for the long wait.

* * *

"What do you want to speak to me about Tamaki-san?" Harry asked as he leaned up against one of the large bookcases, he was interested to notice one of the Muggle fiction novels he had been trying to find for a long while – he would have to ask Haruhi to borrow it for him. Turning his attention from the large collection of books, he took in the tall blond in front of him. After their day at the amusement park, and the talk Haruhi gave him; led to him feeling more tolerant of the half-Frenchman.

"I was…I wanted to give you something Harry." Tamaki said quietly, his eyes intense as he stared at the raven haired young man. Harry was truly gorgeous, even in a school as elegant as Ouran…Harry still stood out like a gem among garbage. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small white envelope. "Here."

"What is this?" Harry took the envelope into his small hands, taking in with surprise the thickness of the papers inside. He didn't bother opening the paper just yet, curious to see what the blond had to say first.

"I- It's a love letter." Tamaki nearly stuttered out, turning his head away quickly to hide his blushing cheeks.

"…You're joking right?" Harry stared blankly at the letter in his hands, slowly his eyes began to widen and his expression gave off the idea that he was waiting for it to bite him; or morph into a tap dancing penguin that sang in Portuguese…whichever happened first.

"No! Not at all! I truly like you Harry-kun. You're beautiful." Tamaki rushed out, trying quickly to convince Harry of the sincerity of his feelings.

"Is that all that matters to you then? The fact that you think I'm attractive, makes you think you have feelings for me?" Harry nearly growled, his hands shaking as his grip on the letter tightening.

"You're misunderstanding what I'm saying Harry-kun! You have more than outer beauty, although you have that in spades as well." Tamaki was shocked by Harry's obvious anger; this wasn't how he pictured this going at all. "I want to get to know you better Harry-kun, and I want you to be mine while I do it."

Tamaki knew immediately his final words were the wrong thing to say as Harry's eyes flashed, and for a brief moment he even thought that he would burn up in the pure loathing that seemed to be directed towards him.

"I am _not_ a possession! I belong to no one." Harry shoved his way past Tamaki towards the stairs, only stopped by Tamaki's hand gripping his wrist. "Let me go."

"Harry-kun please, I did not mean it like that." That was all Tamaki could squeeze out before Harry pulled his wrist sharply out of Tamaki's hold and stormed off towards the far stairs, refusing to listen as Tamaki tried to call him back. Tamaki just stood there for the longest time, mentally kicking himself and resisting the urge to cry; how could things have gone so wrong? He heard the approaching footsteps of his friends and sighed, trying to ignore them but couldn't as Mori placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't give up. It was a mere misunderstanding."

"Takashi is right Tama-chan! We know you wouldn't think Harry-kun is a possession at all. Don't worry! We'll get it all cleared up to him in no time." Hani bounced lightly from where he sat on Mori's shoulders.

"Thank you Hani-sempai, but I think this is something I should approach him on by myself." Tamaki muttered slightly, coming to the slow realization that Harry had left with his letter still in hand. A sad smile came to his lips; he would just have to hope against hope that Harry would actually read it.

"Well of course we can't help you when you actually talk to him, but we can help you be prepared!" Hikaru declared as he and his fellow devious twin came up and nearly pounced on their 'lord'. "Just leave it to us Tono; we can make sure you have all the knowledge you need to sweep Harry-kun off his feet!"

"Do you need to do anything right away Tono? Come with us, we'll show you everything." Kaoru grinned wickedly over at his twin, having the sneaking suspicion as to what he had planned.

"Alright, I suppose I could use some assistance. Maybe I just approached the subject wrong." Tamaki nodded, falling into the twin's plot as easily as he did any other.

"Come on then! It's a bit of a drive. Haruhi, we'll be heading towards your neighborhood to get our supplies, since your apartment is in route should we drop you off?" Hikaru turned towards his crush, a hopeful expression on his face that only seemed to multiply as she agreed.

"Sure. I doubt Harry would want company right now anyway. I know he has plans later this evening too." Haruhi looked a little guilty as Tamaki started to look saddened again. "Would you like me to come along and help?"

"No thanks Haruhi. We have it covered." Kaoru grabbed Tamaki's arm and tugged him down the stairs, they had to hurry before the stores closed.

* * *

It was much later that evening before Tamaki made his way into his bedroom; the sun had just set minutes before he stepped through the front doors of the manor. He handed off his bags to the maids to be taken to his rooms before he went off to have a light dinner of a simple three course meal based around fettuccini in a tomato-alfredo sauce. A soft smile played across his lips as he sat down on the large bed and pulled the bags into his lap. When he first left with the demon twins he hadn't been too sure about things, but after they had arrived at the commoner bookstore a few blocks from Haruhi's apartment…things just seemed to make sense. Perhaps those two weren't as terrible as he thought, how amazing that commoner's had come up with 'self-help' books to help one another struggle though their poor un-wealthy lives. He tipped the bag over to spill the books into his lap and froze as a dozen books with scarcely clad muscled young men across the covers. Tamaki frowned lightly as he picked up the first book; had he grabbed the wrong bag? He didn't remember any of these books. His eyes landed on the title of the book in his hand and he dropped it sharply, backing away from it as if it was diseased.

A Homosexual Guide to the Kama Sutra: Simple positions to increase both your pleasure.

After a moment Tamaki took a look at the other books, and his face turned a dark shade of red; all of the books were of similar genre. They included fantasy novels, more self-help books, and even a few yaoi manga.

He was going to kill them. But, maybe that would wait until after he looked through everything.

Hopefully none of the maids had looked through his bag.

* * *

Author's note: Hopefully this was worth the wait...let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Do not own.

**Author's** **note**: Woo! Finally got this cranked out, hopefully everyone enjoys it. I was a little surprised at the amount of people who didn't comment on my 'lesbian Haruhi' I made last chapter. I was sure there would be more gnashing of teeth..I thought I was doing good at being evil too. *pouts* Ah well.

* * *

It was Tuesday afternoon and surprisingly classes at the prestigious Ouran Academy had been canceled that afternoon; a brief announcement was made early that morning that the school's septic system had malfunctioned and that the basements of the school had been flooded. This had caused mass panic throughout the school once someone explained what exactly a septic was. Although… the horrible stench probably gave it away too. Classes had been canceled until further notice, giving students an unexpected vacation.

This stroke of luck gave Tamaki the chance to go to the Fujioka home during the day to hopefully speak to Harry and apologize for the day before. Tamaki was well aware of the fact that yesterday did _not_ go as planned; however, he was fairly confident if he sat Harry down and explained carefully his feelings to the teen, Harry would understand and give him a chance. Tamaki had the car park down the block from the apartment, choosing to make the rest of the trip by foot. He wanted to surprise Harry with his visit (or merely make sure he didn't have time to escape) and didn't want to ruin the surprise. He made his way up the open stairwell until he was in front of the correct door and knocked a few times.

"Hello? Haruhi, Harry; it's Tamaki. Are you home?" Tamaki called out as he tried to peek through the white curtains to see inside. He was pleased to notice shadows moving behind the curtain, signaling that someone was truly home. The door slowly opened and two arms reached out, grabbing Tamaki hard and pulling him inside and locking the door behind them.

* * *

Harry had already been out and about when he received a phone call from Haruhi and the twins letting him know that classes had been canceled for the day. He had laughed himself into hysterics picturing the 'dainty' young girls fainting or gods forbid losing their lunches over the foul odor. He had been quickly talked into the idea of joining the three in going to the twins' home, after he was assured that the Hitachiin mother would not be home at the time of his visit. He had heard firsthand about what Haruhi had to go through when the woman was around, and Harry preferred to keep his sanity for a little while longer.

So now he was sitting on wooden bench near a small park, watching as small children played on the equipment and people strolled by his spot. He reached over and grabbed his bag, pulling out a now heavily creased and bent envelope that bared his name in an elegant cursive script. Taking a deep breath he finally managed to muster up the courage needed to open up the envelope. Letting the envelope fall back into his bag he pulled open the letter and read:

_Harry,_

_I stared at this piece of paper for well over an hour, and tore up many others before I could even put a pen to this one. It seems difficult to put into words what all I exactly want to say to you. It is so much easier just saying things out loud to you in person, but after our last encounter I felt it safer to put things down on paper. Hopefully this will help prevent any further misunderstandings._

_The world is a beautiful place Harry-kun, and truly I think you are one of the more beautiful things upon it. I don't mean that in merely a physical sense, although I will admit you are physically very attractive. Your very soul calls to me though; you are so strong in will, and loyal to your friends and family. You have the temper of the fiercest lion, as well as the gentleness of the most delicate silk; more so than any other I have ever met._

_Growing up among the wealthy elite, it's hard to see the true side of a person's personality. From the beginning you have been true to yourself and others, not afraid to speak your mind. If I must say so, it was very refreshing and excited to be treated like a normal person._

_I want to be important to you Harry-kun, and I know it may be quite awhile before I am. I will be here waiting for you though. When you want me, I will be here. I will prove to you the depth of my emotions._

_Sincerely with the highest affections,_

_Tamaki_

Harry sat the staring at the words, trying his hardest to read between the lines and trying to figure out a hidden meaning. Surly that twit couldn't have feelings for him... right? He had heard all about the Host Club in letters from Haruhi as well as Umehito; Tamaki was a playboy in a naive and innocent sense, but a playboy all the same. Even if Harry was half way interested in the so called King he wouldn't take the chance, it wouldn't do to be hurt again. He had already experienced once the feeling of being tossed away for another more 'fascinating' partner… he didn't want to be abandoned again.

Haruhi had told him flat out that he was stupid for giving up on love, and rolled her eyes even more when he had told her that love had actually given up on him first. He had been shown multiple times over the years that he could not be loved in that sense, so why even bother trying?

Suddenly a car horn gave a few short blasts and Harry jerked his head up to see one of the twins leaning out the window and calling to him. Harry hurriedly shoved the letter back into his bag and ran off to the waiting car. He really shouldn't be thinking so hard about such things, he had a life to live and did not want to spend it drowning in memories and self-pity.

* * *

Tamaki tried to struggle against the hands that had pulled him into the Fujioka apartment; he had realized very quickly that both pairs of hands were too broad and strong to belong to either one of his friends. When he had made the attempt to cry out, a gag had been tied into his mouth and he had been forced into a western style chair before being quickly tied up. Sitting back in the chair he had looked at the two that had taken him hostage before gaping as well as he could behind the gag. One of his captors was Ranka-chi who was wearing a rather long black trench coat and sunglasses, as well as a cloth mask over the bottom half of his face. His other captor was a tall pale skinned European man with long straight black hair and had striking deep blue eyes. The European was wearing a black pair of leather pants as well as a tight blood red shirt that seemed to cling to his chest. What had Tamaki the most distressed though was the knife the man seemed to be sharpening nonchalantly.

"So… you're the boy that's interested in my godson are you?" The man set the knife and metal sharpener down on the table before moving in a slow menacing motion towards the captive blond.

"Yes, he is Sirius. First he tries to force himself upon my daughter in her own home, and now he seems to be going after my nephew! He's a monster in sheep's clothing," Ranka wailed from behind the mask; eyeing the paling Tamaki with an evil grin that could easily be read through his shining brown eyes. Tamaki tried to object quite loudly through the gag and wiggled frantically in his chair with little result.

"Well then… let the interrogation begin." Sirius chuckled as the room went dark before a bright shining light appeared focused closely on Tamaki's face. "Don't worry, this won't hurt too badly."

* * *

"I'm sorry! I really am! I already told you guys I would pay you back… although it's your fault. I warned you I can't be trusted with electronics," Harry _did_ try to comfort the twins, but apparently he wasn't doing too well at the job. He had indeed warned them that he had difficulty with electronics of any sort, but apparently blowing up the twins' 72" LCD screen TV as well as three of their game consoles was required before they got the hint. Now the twins were glaring daggers at him while Kaoru had to hold Hikaru back from pounding the raven haired teen into the floor.

"I really don't think that matters anymore Harry," Haruhi was giggling quietly at her unfortunate cousin's expense. She knew the reason her cousin couldn't use electronics; it had been a complete surprise for herself and her father when they had arrived home early to find dishes floating through the air and putting themselves away. It was that, and watching Harry have an argument with their faucet, which was growling at the teen and spraying him repeatedly in the face. All in all it pretty much gave away the fact that something abnormal was going on.

Harry had been terrified when he realized his cousin and 'aunt' had seen everything, it took quite a bit of time to calm down and explain the Wizarding World to them. Harry had gone into quite a bit of detail without regret, considering the delight and awe his family had shown; it was only when Ranka had asked how his adoptive sister took to the idea that Harry was a wizard did he get quiet about his life back in England. Harry had not gone into deep detail about his life with his aunt and uncle, but Ranka suspected abuse and it upset him greatly. According to her father Petunia and Lily had been rather close as small children, but as Lily started to grow and come into her brilliance, Petunia's heart seemed to blacken with jealousy.

"You don't need to pay us back Harry-kun." Kaoru sighed and released his brother after he had calmed down a bit. "It's really not that big of a deal, we'll take care of it."

Hikaru looked to his twin and was prepared to object before Harry stepped in before him.

"It's really no trouble at all; I insist," Harry reached into his wallet and moved towards the cash pocket, when a black piece of plastic caught the twins' eyes.

"Whoa! Harry-kun who did you pick pocket?" Hikaru practically snatched the wallet from Harry's hand and pulled out the solid black Visa card; turning it back and forth in his hands he was surprised to see Harry's name on it before the card was snatched back by its owner.

"It's mine thank you very much," Harry nearly growled, as he stuffed the card back into the wallet, a little confused by Hikaru's behavior.

"Sorry… it's just, well…" Kaoru rubbed the back of his head, not quite sure what to say anymore.

"My parents were quite wealthy Kaoru, and after they died they left their money to me," Harry gave a small sigh as he finally caught on to what the two were on about. They (and probably the rest of the Hosts) most likely had thought he was a 'commoner' like his cousin.

"Oh. I'm sorry -" Kaoru started again before Harry raised a hand slightly to stop him.

"It's alright Kaoru, I'm not offended. They died a long time ago and I've accepted that."

"What did… what did your parent's do for a living Harry-kun?" Hikaru asked as he watched the smaller teen. "I just ask because I've never heard the name 'Potter' before I met you."

"My mother was a researcher and my father worked as a detective for the government," Harry replied quickly, rolling his eyes at the slight snort Haruhi gave to his response. "_That_. And my father comes from old money."

"His father was a Lord." Haruhi gave a teasing grin, she may not be as devious and evil as some of her friends… but Harry had been pushing her buttons as of late and needed to have a little revenge. Harry scowled in her direction as the twins looked back and forth between them in shock.

"A Lord? Then why does he live with you Haruhi? Not that I'm saying it's a bad thing it's just…" Kaoru stumbled with his words and waved a hand in the air as he tried to prove a point.

"We did it mostly for convenience in the beginning, but with my godfather visiting as well it's really getting much too crowded for all of us together. In the next few days I'm going to start looking for a house to buy with him, making things a little easier on Haruhi and Ranka."

"Our Okaa-san can help with that; she likes to dabble in interior design sometimes so she has some good friends in the real estate business." Hikaru grinned as he wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder. "We'll get you all taken care of, Harry-kun!"

Somehow… Haruhi had a feeling that was what Harry was afraid of.

* * *

It was hours later before Haruhi and Harry returned to the Fujioka apartment and were surprised to see Tamaki sitting huddled against the wall in front of the apartment door. His knees were up against his chest and he had a slightly wild glazed look in his eyes.

"Tamaki-sempai, are you alright?" Haruhi touched the blond's shoulder only to have him jerk away like a startled deer. "Umm… I'm going to call you a ride. Go on inside Harry."

"I guess Sirius and Ranka-ba-chan got a hold of him… remind me to go easy on the guy later, okay Haruhi?" Harry stepped into the apartment, doing his best not to laugh at a smug looking Ranka and Sirius.

"Come on Tamaki-sempai. Let's get you home okay?" Haruhi just shook her head and sighed lightly. Even she agreed that Tamaki could be an idiot at times, but she highly doubted he deserved whatever treatment he received from the two grown men.

* * *

Thank you all for your reviews! …Please feel free to leave more. *SUBTILE HINT*


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of this.

**Author's** **note**: Thank you all for the amazing reviews! I had a _ton_ of requests asking me for details about just what Ranka and Sirius did to poor Tamaki. I went into it a little bit this chapter, but no strong details. You'll just have to use your imagination, kiddos. This chapter is dedicated to **ladynaruto13** who gave me a great idea on where to go with upcoming chapters. I won't be doing _exactly_ what she suggested, but I laughed for a good ten minutes imagining what I could do with those ideas.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Morning," Harry muttered as he stumbled into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of strong black coffee. Normally throughout the day he would switch back to his usual tea, but he needed a quick 'pick-me-up' at the moment. He eyed the two older men sitting at the table and nearly chuckled; Sirius and Ranka-ba-chan looked as tired as he felt. Sitting down next to Sirius he reached over to grab a breakfast bun and took a bite. "You two look like hell."

"Thanks for that Harry-kun," Ranka scratched lightly at his five o'clock shadow as he took a swig from his own mug. "We were up way too late, and after the torture session yesterday we're exhausted."

"Just what did you two do to that poor guy anyway?" His words were muffled and distorted through a mouthful of bread, ignoring the grimace he received from both men he quickly swallowed.

"Nothing! Just a few things that no one really needs to worry about." Sirius said rather quickly as he laid his head against the table's hard surface. "He might be emotionally scarred for a couple years, but he'll be fine."

"Sirius. Seriously," Harry attempted to ignore the snigger that came from Ranka as he eyed his godfather. "I'm going to see the Host Club when they get out of school today, and I would kind of like to know what I'm walking into."

"Like I said it wasn't anything much… a bit of intimidation, a few threats here and there, and… we might have spiked a glass of water with Veritaserum." Sirius finished the sentence as quickly as he could, hoping that Harry wouldn't catch the last part.

"You drugged him with truth serum?!" Harry leaned in to his godfather, glaring daggers at the squirming and nervously sweating man. "You gave a _minor_, a _muggle minor_… Veritaserum."

"It was only a small dose, probably not even half of what is recommended!" Sirius argued and slowly tried to back away from his godson. "I doubt it'll have too much of an effect on him! It probably wore off within an hour."

"The Ministry doesn't care if it's only a half dose you nitwit! Do you really want to spend more time in Azkaban?!" Harry ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily. "Now I have to be nice to the twit today. Poor guy is probably traumatized."

Harry stood up from the table and dropped his mug into the sink before heading to the door and putting on his shoes. He picked up his bag and put it over his shoulder before stepping out.

"I need to head over to the Embassy to drop off a few things. Please try to refrain from scarring anymore of Japan's youth."

* * *

Like a majority of all Wizarding buildings, the Japanese-British Embassy was hidden from Muggle view. Harry needed to walk ten minutes from the Fujioka apartment to the local sidewalk bar to reach the entrance. He nodded to the wizard behind the counter as he waited on his Muggle and Wizard customers before slipping to the small row of bathrooms hidden around the back. Stopping in front of the stall with an 'Out of Order' sign taped to the door he quickly stepped in and jiggled the handle four times after dropping a square of toilet paper into the bowl. The floor then dropped out underneath him and he fell down a slick metal slide only to land on his feet in a dreary formal sitting room.

"You know… this Embassy doesn't really come off as 'people' friendly," Harry grumbled as he approached the secretary who only smiled in return.

"Potter-san, you know very well that England does not interact much with Japan, and when they do there is usually too much tension for it to do any good," The young woman smiled at him as she set her pen aside to focus on him. "Now, I take it you're here to drop off your latest amount of school work?"

"Yeah, I have it all right here," Harry dug into his bag and pulled out a folder, handing it to the secretary who set it down before turning to her computer.

"Mr. Potter, it looks like your new assignment is in… and you still haven't had your physical yet," The secretary eyed him from behind her thick-framed glasses.

"Well, it's just… Did you not receive the copy of my previous exam from Healer Pomfrey?" Harry nearly stuttered as he thought about having to have a physical.

"Of course we did. However, some of the things required in Japan were not on the list, and it has been over two years since that physical took place."

"Oh. Well then how about we just schedule it for another da-" Harry tried to find a quick escape but was quickly thwarted by the grinning female devil.

"No need to make an appointment. I know those things are hard to _remember_ sometimes. That's why I already made sure the Healer would be here when you arrived. She's three doors down the hall to your left; you're late, so you better hurry."

"But…" He tried to come up with an excuse, but seeing the glare the woman was leveling him… he thought it best just to get the whole thing over with.

* * *

Harry eyed the sterile room that served as the Embassy's potions lab and medical station. It was a small room that had potion ingredients stored along its walls in a precise manner with the equipment stored in the same fashion. He hopped up on to the examination table and shivered at the cold seeping into him from the cold metal. Harry turned his attention back to the door again and glared, trying to will the damned object open. The people at the Embassy knew him far too well; he had tried every spell he could think of to open the door without actually destroying it, and had zero results.

"Potter-san, your face is going to be stuck that way unless you stop. Then again, we might be able to correct it... but it's pretty painful." Harry hadn't even noticed that the Healer had come into the room. He gave a polite smile to the older woman from where he was seated.

"Hello Sensei. I promise I'm healthy… can I go now?" Harry tilted his head to the side as he examined the doorway, maybe he could make a run for it? His plans were dashed though as the door closed firmly behind the healer.

"Potter-san, even your medical file says your attempts at escaping hospitals and infirmaries are legendary. I assure you, you're not going anywhere. Now, why don't we start by you taking off your shirt and we'll run a few simple diagnostic spells," Healer Kobayashi chuckled as she set her clipboard down on the counter. She turned back around to look at Harry before a small gasp escaped her lips. It was uncommon to see a wizard with a tattoo, but for that tattoo to _move_ it was just unheard of.

The tattoo was not large by any means, it was the size of a grown man's fist in both length and width. The colors that seemed to be squeezed in to that small area was amazing; oranges, yellows, reds, and the occasional emerald green gave the phoenix on the teen's shoulder the appearance of being ready to jump out of his skin. The tattoo did not move far from the young man's shoulder, only shifting time to time, including stretching its neck so it could nuzzle against the base of Harry's collar bone.

"How…?"

"I had the tattoo done a few months ago before I left England." Harry turned his head far enough that he could glance back at her. "I know most wizards are firmly against the idea of tattoos and piercings, but after the war I needed something to celebrate moving on to a new life. So I snuck off from school during one of our weekend breaks and made my way to Muggle London. I went and had the tattoo done and hurried back to school before I would be noticed. However, I immediately was called to the Headmaster's office. Headmaster Dumbledore has a familiar, a phoenix by the name of Fawkes. Fawkes immediately noticed the 'injury' from the fresh tattoo, and somehow made my robe and bandage disappear before crying over it. Healed everything really nicely of course, but somehow the phoenix tears brought it to life."

"Does it move around a lot?" Healer Kobayashi was amazed, she had never seen or heard of anything like what Harry had gone through.

"It fidgets from time to time, but very rarely does it ever leave my shoulder." Harry smiled as he nervously laid a hand on the tattoo which proceeded to nuzzle the hand in return.

"Well, as long as the tattoo has not caused you any problems… I see no reason to worry about it. Now hold still Potter-san and I'll be done in a few minutes."

* * *

Harry was exhausted by the time he finally made it onto the Ouran Academy's campus. Apparently his definition of a 'few minutes' and Healer Kobayashi's definition differed greatly. With that, as well as the incident this morning… Harry was ready for a nap, hopefully one that would last as long as the rest of his mortal life. He made his way into the school, not seeing many students but those he did see… they stared. Their eyes held a possessive gleam and glowed with an inner fervor that had Harry wanting to do nothing more than run the other direction. He had seen that look in the eyes of some of the fangirls in England, it usually occurred right before they attempted to drag him away and have their way with his small form.

He picked up the pace of his steps, almost to the point of running to the Music Room before tapping at the door a few times prior to opening it and slamming it shut behind him. Harry had thought of a sealing charm but decided against it, and thank Merlin he did… as he turned around he saw the customers of the Host Club looking at him the same way the others had. A shrill feminine laugh carried sharply through the air before the unmistakable sound of machinery came to life, causing a hidden platform to rise up out of the floor.

Harry looked around frantically, his eyes landing on a few of the Hosts… and none of their behaviors were reassuring. Hikaru and Kaoru looked like they were about to break down into hysterical laughter any moment, Kyouya and… Merlin forbid, Hani had an almost feral smirk upon their lips. Haruhi looked exasperated and Tamaki looked...guilty. This was not good, not good at all.

"How adorable! You really are the gentle uke I imagined!" Harry's arm was grabbed from behind as he turned to look at his captor. The young woman had long straight honey blonde hair, and brilliant brown eyes that reminded him of Hermione when they accidently stumbled across Slytherin's hidden library when they took the time to explore the remainder of the Chamber of Secrets. Harry nearly shuddered, the idea of being confronted by a woman in such a state again made him want to look to Voldemort for comfort. He would have to bring the overgrown snake back to life, but he was more than willing to do it.

"Ex-Excuse me?" Harry stuttered much to his embarrassment, causing the young woman's eyes to glow even more.

"Oh you're simply perfect! There's so much depth to your character," The young woman gushed, cementing it further into Harry's mind that she was insane.

"Character?" He glanced around the room, looking to others only to regret that decision. The young women in the room were starting to remind him of vultures by the way they seemed to circle him, drawing in closer and closer until he was trapped.

"Normally I would have paired you with Mori-sempai or possibly Kyouya-sempai, but you are exactly what is needed to bring out that phony king's true potential!" He tried to back away from the harpy, only to encounter the feral girls behind him.

"Renge-chan, you're scaring him." Haruhi carefully pushed herself to the front of the crowd and Harry sighed in relief. He had never been more relieved to see a relative in his life; he would build a shrine to Haruhi before his trip to Japan was over. His cousin was simply a goddess in human form.

"That's why he needs his seme here to protect him!" At the girl, Renge's command Tamaki was pushed to the front of the crowd and nearly fell against Harry in the process.

"I'm so lost…" Harry muttered as he looked to his cousin who merely shrugged, she knew full and well she was powerless to help the poor Englishman.

"Harry-kun… w-would you accompany me on a date this weekend? The school festival is happening then, and it has been in the works for weeks. Perhaps, when my duties are over… we could check out the different booths?" Tamaki was clearly nervous, whether it was from the girls surrounding him or yesterday's encounter with his relatives… that was open for debate. Harry took a look at the taller blond, and then to the feral young women around him before looking to Tamaki again.

"Yeah. I'd like that." Harry gave a nervous half smile, causing Tamaki's face to light up in sheer pleasure. He was completely caught off guard when Tamaki leaned forward and pressed his lips against Harry's forehead. Harry watched flabbergasted as the females around him started squealing in delight, followed by a few nosebleeds and fainting on a mass scale. Glancing to Tamaki he noticed what he imagined was a similar expression to his own.

Just what the hell was he getting himself into?

* * *

**Author's note**: *Squee* This scene with Renge was so much fun to write! I have no shame in admitting I was giggling and smirking the whole way through.

I know there are a lot of HP stories where tattoos and piercings are very well accepted and pretty common in the Wizarding World. I have decided against doing that. Even with the large amount of muggleborns and halfbloods in the Wizarding World, it is still decades if not centuries behind the Muggle World in behavior and open-mindedness. So as Healer Kobayashi stated, it is not uncommon to see a wizard with a tattoo, but it's not common either.

P.S: Thank you Kia for brainstorming on how to make the tattoo work, you're amazing as usual.

Please Read and Review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I do not own.

**Author's note**: Hurry for buildup! I think that's what I really have to say for this chapter. LadyNaruto, I hope you enjoy the encounter. I had one or two people comment that Harry came off as a bit of a 'pushover' last chapter, and frankly I don't blame him for submitting in the end. Harry was in a _war_, he knows when to lose his battles. Fan girls are scary!

* * *

Apparently no one decided to share with Harry just how detailed and plotted out the School Festivals were at Ouran Academy, and to be honest he wasn't sure how he missed all the preparation before now. As he was walking towards the building that housed the Host Club he passed mass amounts of people; merchants, students, support staff, and more. Hogwarts never had a school festival like this, at most it was just the traditional Halloween feast… Harry wasn't sure if he was relieved by that or not.

When he walked into the music room he wasn't surprised at all to see that the Host Club was frantic after witnessing the chaos going on out in the halls, but they seemed to be only looking at school newspapers and not doing any real work towards setting up for their event.

"What's going on?" Harry peeked over Haruhi's shoulder and looked at her newspaper which was heavily colored with bright banners declaring the 'Cross-Campus ULTRA RACE!'

"A lot of the clubs are competing for the chance to get the Central Salon, and this year's challenge to get it is apparently a race; definitely in favor of the more athletic clubs but I think we have a chance. That is, if we focus and strategize." Kyouya set down his newspaper and reached for his usual cup of coffee, completely ignoring the Hosts (sans Haruhi) behind him who were strenuously exercising.

"I'm not sure how we're going to do it though. I mean, while we all go to the gym every once in awhile, we're nowhere near the same level as say… the American Football club," Kaoru (or maybe Hikaru) muttered to himself, it was hard to tell with the sweatbands over their forehead.

"What about you Haruhi? Do you go to the gym?" The other Hitachiin wiped off his face with a high-quality cotton towel before looking at the only girl present.

"According to Haruhi's junior high records, she takes over eleven seconds for a 50-meter sprint." Harry eyed the booklet that appeared out of nowhere and into Kyouya's hands; he wasn't too sure how the teen kept doing things like that, he was pretty positive that Kyouya was not a wizard.

"What about you Harry-chan? Are you athletic?" Hani tugged on the taller teen's hand and dragged him in the direction of a waiting table piled with cakes.

"Umm… I used to play for the school's sports team back home," Harry nearly stuttered, not quite sure he liked where this was going but easily accepted the slice of chocolate cake that was pressed into his hands.

"He's forgetting to mention that he was the youngest player on a team in a century. He won nearly every game he competed in and no one could keep up with him," Haruhi threw in as she sat down with Kyouya and easily ignored Harry's glare. She knew Harry's attempt at retribution would be swift in coming, but even with that looming torment it was too hard to resist torturing Harry.

"That's it!" Tamaki scrambled over to Harry and took both of his hands into his own, all while trying to ignore the reddening of his cheeks. "Harry-kun and Haruhi look so much alike, it will be easy to make them look the same!"

"No."

"Huh?!" Different exclamations of surprise were given off by all the Hosts due to Harry's response.

"No. If I took Haruhi's place that would be cheating, and if we got caught you all would be disqualified anyway. Besides, I already told Umehito that I would be helping him and his club set up for their event." Harry eyed Tamaki's hands which still had a grip on his own… he didn't think Tamaki would be letting go any time soon. "I'm sure you'll all do fine without me."

The half-hearted smile that Harry gave after that was easily more than enough to distract Tamaki, who went into a rant with the Hitachiin twins and Hani about what all they needed to finish in time for the race. He watched silently while eating his slice of cake as Kyouya and Haruhi talked silently to each other, they were plotting something and that alone scared him.

* * *

"I thought we were going to set up for your club's part of the festival." Harry was slightly scared at the turn of events; while the Black Magic Club's room stayed pretty well the same, the idea of Reiko Kanazuki holding a large foam #1 hand was far too much for him to wrap his mind around. Somehow the club managed to get a hold of a wide-screen TV and pushed their antique couches In front of the screen so they could watch the 'ULTRA-RACE' as it was televised. The magic club seemed to be divided almost in half on which team they should be rooting for.

"We decided last minute not to take part this year," Umehito murmured from his part of the couch that was heavily draped in shadows; Harry could barely see the blond man through his cloak, the only thing that truly stood out was Belzenef holding a small flag with a miniature Tamaki etched upon it.

"No cheating, Umehito," Harry admonished in Umehito's direction and causing the blond to freeze in place before dropping a small voodoo doll to the floor.

"Your ability to sniff out trouble is rather annoying," Umehito admitted with only the barest trace of annoyance before all of them turned their attention towards the race.

* * *

Rich people were weird. Really, by the end of the whole 'Ultra-Race' Harry truly did not know whether or not to be impressed or just disgusted. He had thought the Wizarding world was strange, but the world of the Muggle elite was far more eccentric than Wizards could ever hope to be. The 'race' should have been included in the Triwizard Tournament; every single one of the competitors would have most likely died or at the very least have been scarred for life.

The idea of a race including math quizzes, tight rope walking, riddles and a gondola ride through a replica of Venice was just plain ridiculous.… Dragons being a true test of courage? Hardly. These teenage, hormone driven psychopaths could probably make Voldemort wet himself if the bastard was still alive.

After Tamaki had grabbed the crown Harry left the Black Magic Club's meeting room to meet Haruhi and hopefully run into that damn football club; they would have to be taught a lesson for shoving his cousin into a swimming pool after all.

"Harry-kun! We were wondering where you had gotten off to," Hikaru and Kaoru both pounced on the shorter teen as he walked into Class 1-A's event 'Agence de Detectives Prives'. The desks and most of the classroom were hidden away behind a façade of a beautiful library in a mysterious mansion (why the roulette wheel was there he had no idea).

"What do you think? Do you want to take a chance at solving a crime? We have quite a few," Kaoru nudged Harry towards the roulette table before Harry quickly shook his head.

"Not right now, I'm just looking for Haruhi." Harry looked about the crowded room before he found his cousin assisting some of the patrons with their 'crime'.

"It's probably good you're not getting too involved. Who knows what Tono will want to do when you go on your _date_ later," Hikaru snickered, getting louder at the annoyed blush he spotted on Harry's cheeks.

"Don't do anything we wouldn't do Harry-kun!" Both Hitachiin's crowed loudly, their boisterous behavior was gaining a lot of attention from most of the people present.

"And coming from you two… that really isn't saying much," a crisp female voice with a heavy hint of laughter came from behind the young men and caused them to all look to the tall red-haired woman in a three-piece skirt suit.

"Mom! Meet Harry-kun and Haruhi! We're going to adopt Haruhi one day but sadly Tono already has a claim on Harry," Both Hikaru and Kaoru pushed the two cousins right in front of their mother so they could get a full review. Harry and Haruhi both stood there nervously as Yuzuha Hitachiin circled around them and studied their forms intently.

"Stand up straight Haruhi-chan, Harry-kun. You both look like you could use a little trim – I can recommend a great stylist though so don't worry… I love those denims of yours though, were they tailored for you? Hikaru, Kaoru… I noticed Haruhi's vest is a little too loose, are you sure you measured properly?" Harry was pretty positive that Yuzuha-san had to be the reincarnation of a tornado-demon, or something of the like. She was so similar to a whirlwind that Harry was feeling more than a little dizzy as Yuzuha's small hands roamed and straightened out his appearance.

"Umm… thank you?" Harry spoke up nervously after a long pause, ignoring the twins who were once again laughing at his expense.

"It's no problem at all Harry-kun. Now how about you come with my husband and me for a little while? We can meet up with your friends again in the Central Salon once they finish. My boys told me that you were looking for some new property to purchase, perhaps we could help you out a little." Slipping her arm into her husband's Yuzuha Hitachiin quickly grabbed Harry's arm and yanked him out of the room with a brief goodbye to her sons.

"Poor Harry-kun, he never stood a chance," Hikaru and Kaoru both sighed dramatically, ignoring Haruhi's eye roll as they went back to greeting guests.

* * *

It was nearly an hour later that the Host Club made it to the Central Salon to begin their Hosting event. After Hani and Mori came to the detective event to pick up their first year friends they had made their way to class 2-A where Tamaki's class was having a 'Kiosks of the Common Folk' display. Haruhi was more than a little suspicious about how the class was managing to hold well over a dozen different booths; if she didn't know better she would have guessed that the room had one of those 'expansion' spells that Harry had told her about awhile ago… she might need to ask him about that one later that evening.

After thoroughly checking out all the different vendors and their wares the majority of the Host Club left for the Salon where they were to meet up with Kyouya and proceed directly into their pre-hosting event, the parade. It was there that Haruhi encountered the most feared of Tamaki's relatives, his Obaa-sama. Tamaki's grandmother and matriarch to the Suou name ruled over her family and its investments with an iron fist. She was a shrewd and very blunt woman, who was very cold even if an event occurred where it was best for her to be kind.

"Don't touch me you filthy child. The son of a harlot who vanished, deserting her own child… shameless," the stern older woman turned quickly away from her grandson, her lips curled in distaste as her two assistants followed along behind her after they gave two apologetic smiles towards the Suou-heir.

Haruhi had barely moved to comfort her sempai who looked on the verge of tears before they heard the hateful old woman's voice once again.

"Excuse me young man, come here." All of the hosts except Haruhi and Mori (obviously) had similar expressions of horror for all to see as they realized who had drawn the woman's attention, Harry. Tamaki looked about ready to dive in and rescue Harry from his Obaa-sama and also prevent him from using his usual sarcasm on the woman before they heard Harry speak up.

"Yes Madame, you wanted to see me?" The Hosts watched in disbelief as Harry bowed formally to the Suou matron; gone was the roughly edged young man who had plenty of bite to go with his bark, and standing in his place was a young man with impeccable manners and behavior of a young man born of a highbred family.

"You look familiar. Are you related to the noble Potter family?" As the older woman spoke, Haruhi turned her attention to the frozen Tamaki next to her. The tall blond seemed to be stuck in a constant state of shock and horror as he watched his grandmother studying Harry intently.

"Yes Madame. Lord Potter was my father. I am to officially take the mantle of Lord within the next year." Even Kyouya was surprised at that announcement. Sure he had done a bit of digging into Harry's past, but he had taken Ranka's information about the teen to heart and had not questioned it too much.

"Your family in the past had very strong relations with the Suou family. Will you take a walk with me so that we may discuss future interactions?" Haruhi was pretty positive that Tamaki would need psychological treatment as they saw the right side of the old woman's lips turn up in a miniscule attempt at a smile before she walked away with the Potter heir at her side.

* * *

Tamaki was a nervous wreck for the next few hours and worked on autopilot as he catered to all of his customers, both young and old. All he could think of was how he had cursed himself just days earlier when he imagined how his obaa-sama would react to finding out about his interest in Harry. That and also about just how little he actually knew about the green-eyed beauty. By the time one of his grandmother's assistants approached him he was in such a state of panic his fingernails were digging into and chipping the antique ebony table in front of him.

"Tamaki-sama. Your lady grandmother has requested your presence," the woman spoke quietly mid-bow, only raising again once Tamaki stood and led him towards the waiting older woman. Since they had disappeared earlier, Harry had left her side and was most likely somewhere near by visiting with the other Hosts.

"Sit down, Tamaki." Tamaki watched his Obaa-sama nervously as she took a long sip of her tea before speaking again. "I want to ask you about your interest In Lord Potter."

"I think… I am falling in love with him." Tamaki spoke up after a long pause, flinching away a little as he waited for the harsh slap that never came. Carefully he opened his eyes again and turned his attention to the stern woman who for once in her life was looking pleased with her grandson.

"Very good. Let me make this clear Tamaki. I want that young man in this family." Tamaki was extremely glad he never picked up his own glass of tea, knowing full well he probably would have done a spit take just then in surprise. "If you manage to keep a hold of him, you will be welcomed into the main mansion."

"But Obaa-sama..."

"Do not fail me Tamaki."

"Yes Obaa-sama."

* * *

**Author's note**: Please read and Review. Hopefully you'll enjoy my version of Tamaki's Obaa-sama.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: Do not own.

**Author's note**: Thank you all for waiting! I'm so very sorry about the long wait, I can assure you I never meant to go this long in between updates. And thank you all for your reviews…I was only TWO away from having three whole pages of reviews for chapter 10 alone. I nearly squee'd (I lie, I totally did) with glee. Glad a majority of you enjoy my version of obaa-sama and Tamaki's torture.

Daughterofpenthesiliea, hopefully this answers your question.

**Shameless advertising here:** I have a new poll up in my profile, looking for suggestions on what my next HP xover should be. PLEASE GO VOTE!

* * *

For all that Superintendent Suou loved to torment his only son, he also loved the young teen dearly; so when he saw his child leaving the company of his stern mother he quickly made his way to the woman's side to find out just what had occurred.

"Just what are you planning Okaa-sama?" Yuzuru Suou asked of his mother as he came up from behind her.

"I want that young man in our family; your son is just the best means to get him," the head of the Suou family replied simply, watching her grandson as he walked over towards his friends.

"I had no idea you were so approving of same-sex relationships Okaa-sama." Yuzuru would have chuckled if he wasn't so surprised by his mother's plans.

"Just because he won't be marrying a woman of high quality, does not mean he cannot have a mistress, even if he is male. Like father like son after all."

* * *

Harry-kun! Are you ready to go? I picked out the most wonderful activities for us to do today!" Tamaki smiled brilliantly at the smaller teen, doing his best not to get lost in those emerald eyes. He was sure that he would never get used to Harry's unique beauty, and was absolutely positive that he never wanted to.

"Sure," Harry muttered with the barest amount of hesitance before he turned to smile at the oldest hosts whom he had been spending time with. "See you later Hani-san, Mori-san."

"Bye bye Harry-kun!" Hani waved enthusiastically, giving his cousin a knowing grin once the two were out of sight. "I'm sure they'll have lots of fun, right Takashi?"

"Aa," Takashi gave the barest of shrugs before taking a sip of the warm green tea in front of him.

"You're not interested in Harry-kun, are you Takashi?" Hani asked after a moment, a semi-serious frown appeared on his normally cherubic face.

"He will be good for Tamaki."

"That doesn't answer the question."

"Aa."

* * *

Tamaki dragged/escorted Harry through the crowded halls of Ouran academy, with so many students, parents, and workers there; the normally calm halls were nearly overwhelming. Harry could admit to himself that even at the best of times such crowds normally bothered him, however Tamaki's hand wrapped around his wrist was almost… comforting.

"What do you have in mind first, Tamaki-san?" Harry looked up at the tall blond, hurrying to keep up with his much longer strides only to jerk to a stop in front of a large door clearly labeled 'newsroom'.

"This! Renge-chan told me that she was helping the newspaper club with their image." Tamaki gripped the door handle and grinned at Harry before opening it. "She told me they asked her to help the-."

Anything else Tamaki was going to say was left unspoken as the two peered into the room and looked on with bemusement at the situation before them. Gone was the stacks of never purchased old newspapers, as well as the large cluttered desks; they had disappeared completely and left instead… Umbridge's wet dream, sort of.

Everything was covered in elegant pink and white silk ribbons and taffeta, the once _manly_ room looked more like a powder puff in Harry's mind. White furry carpets were laid out just so, to hide the underlying rug and carefully spaced out around the room were small café-like tables.

"Harry-kun! Tamaki-kun! I'm so glad you could make it! What do you think? It's quite a transformation am I right?" Renge popped up almost out of nowhere, wearing an almost too revealing maid's costume, complete with bonnet and kitty ears.

"It's… definitely different Renge-chan," Tamaki stuttered out, staring fascinated as Akita Komatauzawa, the president of the newspaper club, moved around the room with a seemingly germinate blush on his cheeks while he served his customers in a costume that was very similar to Renge's.

"I just know that these outfits will definitely help get the Newspaper club noticed!" Renge applauded herself happily as she tugged one of the club members over to her side. "As you can see I had these costumes properly sized to fit each man accordingly, although it was difficult finding heels in their size. However, I was not one to be discouraged!"

"I can say with confidence Renge-chan, anyone who sees this won't soon forget it."

* * *

"Go Tamaki-san! GO TAMAKI!" Harry winced and ducked his head in a poor attempt to protect his ears from the shrill screams of the girls behind him. After leaving the Newspaper club and briefly checking out the origami club's event; Harry and Tamaki found themselves out on the lawn taking part in an activity co-inspired by the Gardening Club, as well as the Promenade (walking) Club. When the Promenade Club's vice president mentioned to Tamaki they had available some commoner outdoor games the Host King declared they had to take part _immediately_.

Harry had never taken part in a lot of those 'picnic' style games as a child, but he was fairly sure that the sack race did not involve sacks made of velvet, and he was pretty confident that the spoon-and-egg races back in Surrey (1) did not include solid silver spoons and Faberge eggs (he had heard the eggs were duplicates made to look like the originals, but really that didn't do very much to comfort him).

"I'm almost there Harry-kun! Get ready!" Tamaki called as he ran in a graceful yet awkward manner, jerking from time to time so he could catch the egg as it was about to fall.

Harry loosened the grip on his own spoon and mentally sighed, realizing he was actually going to go through with the game before holding it out towards Tamaki so they could carefully make the switch before Harry was off down the track. One of the few abilities Harry gained during Quidditch was his ability to keep an eye on his target, as well as the world around him as he moved about; so he could easily see the young woman 'sneaking' up on him with her own spoon, and looking hell bent on crashing into him.

Couldn't fangirls come up with something a little more original? It seemed like Tamaki's fangirls couldn't decide whether they hated Harry's presence or not. Maybe it came down to the idea that the more _yaoi_ inclined supported the idea of Harry being Tamaki's 'prince', and the ones who wanted Tamaki for themselves viewed Harry as nothing more than pond scum. At least they were a bit better than Harry's fangirls back in England; he had been furious when he was the scratches and bruises on Hermione's pale skin and nearly had to be restrained from beating the young women who caused them in retaliation.

He dodged past the young woman, hopping over her foot that intended to trip up his own before crossing the finish line, ignoring the cheers of the people around him as Tamaki tackled him with a hug. Harry really didn't know what to think of the Host King, he was annoying, sometimes more excitable than even Sirius, and yet… the blond haired demon was growing on him… just a little.

"You did so well Harry-kun! When Minaki-san stumbled and nearly ran into you I was worried you were going to fall, but you didn't!" Tamaki laughed happily as he squeezed his arms around Harry, frowning only when felt just how thin the young man below him was, as well as the groan that escaped him.

"That's great Tamaki… could you get off now? You're a little heavy," Harry bit back the need to cough, accepting Tamaki's hand and allowing himself to be pulled upwards until he was standing upright again.

"I'm so sorry Harry-kun, are you alright? I can go get the Sensei," Tamaki offered worriedly, but yet he couldn't help the grin that escaped him as he realized Harry had forgotten to include the –san after his name.

"No, no. I'm fine Tamaki-san," Harry gave a smile that came off as more of a wince before shaking himself off, not noticing the small frown of disappointment Tamaki gave. "It's nothing to worry about."

"Well, if you're sure," Tamaki looked over Harry slowly, admiring but also looking for any sign of injury. "Would you like to go get something to eat then? It has been a little while."

"That would be great Tamaki-san -."

"Tamaki."

"What?"

"You don't need to be so formal with me Harry-kun. I would like it if you would just call me Tamaki."

"…Alright then. Tamaki."

* * *

Tamaki stared down at his tray for a long moment, barely able to notice exactly what he had grabbed to eat for lunch before he and Harry went and sat down at one of the small café-style tables that littered the lawn for today's events. He lifted his head and watched Harry out of the corner of his eye, studying the young man who seemed to be the biggest contradiction that Tamaki had ever seen. One moment Harry seemed like he was truly getting into things, and the next he seemed to be miles away.

Obaa-sama; just thinking about his grandmother had Tamaki ready to run for cover. He had really no idea of what to make of his conversation with the older woman. He loved his grandmother, truly, probably more than he should based on what others had told him. He was not as ignorant of her distain as he made himself out to be, but he had a feeling her interest in Harry really wouldn't help him in gaining the beauty's heart.

"… A penny for your thoughts?"

"Huh? What? Sorry," Tamaki jerked in his seat, barely stopping himself from falling over before he turned to look over at his table mate and date.

"You seemed to be a million miles away. Are you alright? Or did that mousse do something to offend you?" Harry gave a teasing grin that caught Tamaki's interest in a way that caused him to blush furiously.

"What? Oh no, sorry. I just, I was thinking about something." Tamaki shook his head frantically, trying to dispel those thoughts before he could look to the teen again.

"... Marzipan?" A female voice came from behind them both, causing them to turn in surprise to look at a young woman baring a small silver platter. "We're offering samples to everyone."

"Um, alright." Tamaki glanced over the platter taking a small bear shaped treat for himself, and picked a deep purple rose shaped one for Harry. Harry seemed to be educated in so many things, even in flowers and _ingredients_ based on what he had seen with Nekozawa before. Perhaps Harry understood what the flower Tamaki picked out for him truly meant in the language of flowers.

Purple roses are a symbol of enchantment, and could have the meaning of falling in love at first sight. That the recipient of such a rose has such a deep magnetism and charm made it near impossible for the giver to resist. A purple rose… that Harry just bit a large chunk out of.

"Oh wow," Harry paused after carefully swallowing, staring at the remains of the small treat. "This is delicious. I've never had marzipan before."

"Really?" Tamaki nearly blushed once again at the small smile that played across Harry's lips. "Perhaps we can get some more later."

"I'd like that."

* * *

Harry and Tamaki stayed outside for awhile longer, once they had finished their lunches they made their way farther behind the school where reportedly a small petting zoo had been set up by the Animal Appreciation club. There were many of the usual animals: ponies, rabbits, small hamsters, and the like. There were also doves and parrots, even getting a little more exotic with the presence of a small capuchin monkey that was being carefully watched over by its caretaker.

Harry looked over the animals in a semi-distant manner, mostly watching how their interactions with the people around them to see how they were treated. After being exposed to hippogriffs, phoenixes, thestrals, and many of the other magical creatures that Harry had encountered in his lifetime… a cute little black bunny didn't seem to be that impressive

"_Pathetic humans…how noisy."_ Harry jerked his head around as he heard familiar hissing and turned to see a man carrying a large snake, most likely boa constrictor if Harry had to guess. Snakes had always fascinated him, ever since he was a small child and stumbled across a small garden snake when weeding the Dursley's garden. It was only when he was among wizards that he hid his interest in the cold-blooded creatures, and as far as Harry could tell… none but him were in sight.

He gave a glance in Tamaki's direction and saw that the taller teen was thoroughly distracted by a talking macaw so he made his way over to the snake handler, watching with interest as the snake seemed to perk up with just his presence alone.

"He's beautiful," Harry breathed out softly, offering his hand to the snake to allow it to take in his scent.

"You think so? I was surprised they asked me to even bring him. Most people are nervous around snakes, especially ones the size of Loki here." The handler gave Harry a grin that Harry most likely would have found unsettling if he was actually paying attention to the man in front of him.

"May I hold him?" Harry asked with a polite smile, knowing it would be an easy yes as the eight foot snake started creeping up his arm. He nearly pouted as he realized just how heavy the creature that was draping itself over his shoulders was, but even with his small stature he could handle the snake with little difficulty.

"Sure, seems like he likes you," The handler chuckled as he watched the snake interact with Harry, an unreadable expression on his face. "My snake always did have good taste."

Harry frowned a little at the man's choice of phrase before lightly shrugging it off, turning his attention to the snake who was nuzzling its head against his neck. He carefully tilted his head towards the snake and hissed out a quiet greeting.

"_You…speak?"_ The boa asked with interest, tightening his hold a little as he looked up at Harry excitedly.

"_Yes. Does your... master treat you well?" _Harry whispered, keeping his eye on the handler as he interacted with the snake; the man seemed to be a decent sort of Muggle, but if he abused the snake in any way, he would interfere.

"_Yes, lots of mices… croakers too." _The snake turned to look at its master as well before laying its head on top of Harry's messy locks. _"I can smell my master… he wants to mate with you."_

"_Excuse me?"_ Harry sputtered, nearly jerking backwards in surprise before trying to look up at the snake.

"_Master wants to mate with you… but he would not be a good mate for speaker, no. Not good for hatchlings."_ The snake nodded firmly, coiling its tail around Harry's arm.

"Harry-kun! What on earth are you doing with that on you?" Tamaki practically fluttered over, eyeing the snake with a tinge of fear but refused to back down.

"_He would be good… good mate… plenty hatchlings."_ The snake stretched out towards Tamaki, not touching the blond but clearly examining him, and ignoring the scandalized look that appeared on Harry's face.

"I was just… checking it out. I noticed a lot of people were crowding the other animals, so I thought I'd wait my turn with him." Harry turned to the handler, carefully lifting the large snake off his shoulders and returning him to the man.

"Well we should probably get going, the festival is almost over."

* * *

"Thank you for coming out with me today Harry-kun," Tamaki smiled as he walked Harry to his family limo, intending to give the young man a ride home as the sun was starting to set.

"Thank you for having me, Tamaki. The festival was a lot more fun than I imagined," Harry laughed as he slipped into the car, scooting in on the seat to give Tamaki room to get in.

"I'm surprised you didn't want to go see Nekozawa-san's event." Tamaki glanced out of the window as the driver started to pull away from the school and head towards Haruhi's part of town.

"He had an event? He told me the club decided not to do anything," Harry pouted, sinking back into the large cushioned seat.

"Apparently it was very last minute. I heard they were performing Bram Stoker's _Dracula_." Tamaki tried to hide a wince of distaste, but apparently it did not work too well as Harry burst into loud laughter.

"Yeah, that sounds like something Umehito would do," Harry snorted, rubbing his eyes and still grinning. "I bet Reiko-chan talked him into it."

"Harry-kun," Tamaki laid his hand lightly on the dark-haired teen's arm as they pulled up in front of the apartment complex. "Perhaps, if you like…we could do this again sometime?"

"Sure," Harry smiled as he moved away and stepped out of the car. "I would like that. Good night Tamaki."

"Good night Harry-kun."

* * *

**Author's note**: Phew! Finally got that out after a month's wait! Sorry for the delay everyone. Hopefully you enjoyed the first 'official' date between the two.

1. I will fully admit I know nothing about picnic like outdoor games that go on in England. This one is a very common one seen mostly for little kids here in the states, so I figured it could apply here as well.

Please leave me a review and tell me what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP or OHSHC

**Author's note:** I'm baaaccckkk! It's been months, and I'm very sorry for the wait. I can only thank you for your patience. Please feel free to thank Excentrykmuse for this update, I don't know how much longer it would have taken if she wasn't hounding me from the shadows.

I'm glad so many of you enjoyed the snake scene, I was worried about how people would take it (whether or not it was too cliché). Hopefully you all enjoy the chapter, although I will warn you it's mainly set up for the next few chapters.

Thank you Stalker of Stories for your wonderful Beta'ing skills and putting up with me.

* * *

"So Harry-san, I heard from Haruhi-kun that attended a boarding school in Scotland, correct?"

Harry Potter looked up from his novel in surprise, taking in the smiling face of Momoka Kurakano just inches from his own. He never noticed the young woman approaching him, let alone taking a seat on the couch next to him. It wasn't too surprising to be honest, after taking one look at the outfits the hosts were wearing today, and Haruhi handing him that book he had been after… Harry quickly claimed an isolated couch and tried to tune the world out as he read.

"Yes I did Kurakano-san, why do you ask?" Harry placed the novel in his lap, careful not to lose his spot as he turned his attention to the younger girl.

"I just wanted to ask you what you thought of the hosts costumes today," the girl didn't lose her smile at all, not even when Harry obviously paled closed his eyes.

When Harry had first opened the doors to the third music room it had taken the quick action of the customers (fangirls) behind him to keep him from running and hiding until his cousin was finished for the day. Haruhi as well as the majority of the host club were dressed in traditional male Scottish attire, complete with kilts. Somehow the hosts had acquired the elaborate outfits as well as several sets of bagpipes that just confused Harry until no end until he remembered just how much money these 'gentlemen' had at their disposal.

The only host not dressed in the traditional costumes was the reigning king of the host club, who in Harry's opinion was a _little_ underdressed for the occasion… Harry knew he blanked out for more than a few moments before the question of 'What's with the diaper?' escaped his lips, much to the demon twins' enjoyment. Tamaki's blush was clear to see on his pale skin; as it started at his cheeks and worked down his chest almost to his bellybutton. From the pieces of conversation Harry managed to hear it sounded like Tamaki had declared he would wear a loin cloth (and only a loin cloth) if Kyouya managed to beat him in the racing part of the school sporting event. From the two pieces of linen and few bits of string that held the two together... Harry was pretty sure the king lost to his queen.

"They're pretty… elaborate Kurakano-san, I've only seen similar in a museum in London," Harry spoke slowly, trying not to offend even as he noticed they were drawing the attention of the hosts and a few customers.

"So you didn't see people in Scotland wearing them at all?" one nameless beauty that was a dime a dozen at Ouran asked, her eyes wide as she moved to try to sit at Harry's free side.

"The school I attended was pretty isolated, and I don't see you wearing a kimono…" Harry somehow managed to resist the temptation to roll his eyes, only to nearly jump off the couch as two sets of hands landed on his shoulders.

"Harry-kun!" The voices of Hikaru and Kaoru reached his ears in near unison.

"You called?" Harry hummed as he tilted his head back to look at the two, easily

"We were thinking…" the redhead that Harry was pretty sure was Kaoru spoke- although it was pretty hard to rely on the parting-of-the-hair technique when they were upside down.

"That you should become an unofficial host-!" Maybe Hikaru proclaimed as if he had just come across an amazing conclusion.

"You're here often enough that you might as well be."

"And just think of how good your legs would look in a kilt," the twins looked at one another and grinned, eyeing their 'fearless' leader who was off in a corner and pouting while playing with a cheap bouncy ball that Haruhi had given him earlier.

"Although… Tono might just molest you by that point."

That comment finally drew Tamaki's attention to Harry and the surrounding group, his eyes so difficult to read – so filled with childlike amusement on the surface, mixed with the pouting look that came from the torment and yet…something deeper.

"You know… ladies," Harry turned his attention to the girls who had come closer when the twins joined. "I've always heard it speculated that traditionally true Scotsmen wore absolutely _nothing_ underneath their kilts. I wonder what Hikaru and Kaoru have under theirs."

Harry could barely resist the temptation to laugh as the twins' sputtering were muffled out by the excited squeals of the girls around him; especially as a few tried to innocently bend down to take a peek. As they were all distracted, Harry slipped away to his cousin's side with his borrowed book safely in hand.

"I take it you're still afraid to go home Harry?" Haruhi didn't even look up from her crossword puzzle as her cousin appeared at her side, her pencil caught between her lips as she thought about her next answer.

"You know perfectly well if you were in my position you'd be afraid as well," Harry pouted out his bottom lip as he stared down at his worn hands. It had been barely a week since the Ouran school festival and he had already found his new home (thanks to Yuzuha Hitachiin's assistance). The house was beautiful, and talks about decorating had already started. Unfortunately however… Ranka-ba-chan, Sirius, and Yuzuha-san had taken the mantel of decorators for themselves. When Harry had left the Fujioka apartment this morning all three were on the phone plotting to meet up later that afternoon. Harry knew by the end of this he would be thanking Merlin for the spells that would fix their 'designs'.

"That's why I'm not stupid enough to get into that situation."

"Harry-chan! Haruhi-chan! Look at this!" Hani appeared between the two, holding up a large cake that was easily twice as big as him. "I told the bakery that we were having a Scotland themed day and they made the cake green! It's minty and super yummy!"

"…Isn't that more of an Ireland thing?" the twins apparently decided to make an appearance again, followed by Kyouya and Mori, Tamaki being the only one excluded from the group as he socialized with a few girls.

"My concerns at the moment are France really," Kyouya closed his notebook and slipped it into his pocket. "Tamaki has been behaving pretty calmly about the fieldtrip, I believe it's due to the fact that he's yet to receive an answer from his father about whether or not he can attend."

"Why wouldn't he be able to go?" Harry looked up at the standing teen in question; even he had noticed a change in the blond since the end of the festival. Tamaki was still as doting towards him as he had been before, yet something seemed off about his behavior, like everything seemed to be almost forced.

"Tamaki's grandmother has forbidden him to have any contact with his mother, who we're pretty sure is located in France." Kyouya and the others glanced over at the blond who was now chasing the bouncy ball around the room, seeming to be fascinated with the commoner toy. "Any attempts by Tamaki's father to sway the woman's opinion have been shot down."

"Is there any way I can help? I mean, since she's been showing such interest in working with the Potter family… maybe some outside influence could change her mind."

"I doubt that would be affective, most likely it would just increase the woman's ire for Tamaki," Kyouya pushed his glasses back into position before looking to the other hosts. "For now it's best to just treat him as we normally would have until we receive the final answer from the superintendent."

"Well there are two weeks until the second years leave, so we must keep Tono unaware of our unease! We can definitely act normal until then!"

It was so easy to get the twins riled up; it didn't help the matters at all when Hani quickly joined in to encourage them. Anyone who knew the hosts knew that behaving 'normally' with Tamaki meant that they were to torment the teen relentlessly.

"Hey! Look everyone! It's amazingly bouncy!" Tamaki held up his bouncy ball with pride, bouncing around the room in a manner that had Harry more than a little grateful for those sticking charms he had silently cast at the loincloth.

The twins quickly dashed off towards their sempai, scrambling desperately for the ball, laughing all the while even though Harry felt it was a 'bit' forced. A small part of him couldn't help but be impressed by the camaraderie of the host club however, they really did come off as the pseudo-family that Tamaki claimed they were.

"Ah! The bouncy ball Haruhi gave me!" Tamaki cried as he tried to catch his ball before it fell out one of the open windows down to the grounds below, only to miss completely and have to watch helplessly as the ball bounced into a bush… only to bounce right back out. "Huh…? The bush gave me my ball back."

Harry and the other hosts couldn't help but get a little curious about that remark and approached the window to investigate, watching with interest as over a dozen sweet potatoes fell out of the bush before revealing the one who must have thrown back the ball, a tanuki.

The little raccoon-dog was a filthy little thing, covered in clumps of dirt and so very skinny, even with the large amounts of fur. Harry had been fascinated by tanuki ever since he read about them in his copy of Monster Book of Monsters. Tanuki(1) were one of the few magical creatures that Muggles could easily see and encounter on a daily basis. Myths and stories had been passed down through Muggle lore for centuries about their changeling like qualities, but Muggles had never truly gotten the story quite right.

There are very few Wizarding records about the beasts, because even when captured by wizards Tanuki are very cautious about revealing their abilities. Tanuki are amazing natural illusionists, much like their cousins the kitsune; they're able to manipulate the world around them (and to the naked eye, themselves) as they please, creating anything they wish to manipulate the humans they encounter. Harry had been looking forward to seeing one ever since he set foot in Japan, now that he had see one though… he wasn't quite sure what to think of the odd little thing.

Harry turned towards the tallest host as he heard a noise that could only be 'recognition' as the wild-type host looked down at the creature, although the quiet noise was difficult to hear over the twins yelling about how much the tanuki looked like his cousin.

"That reminds me…" the deep yet quiet voice of Takashi Morinozuka carried to the other hosts, silencing them immediately as they turned to listen to their sempai. "After morning practice, I gave an exhausted tanuki my onigiri(2)."

That one observation alone was the source of Tamaki's distraction for the next two weeks as he and the other hosts investigated and wowed over the 'first' incident of a tanuki being indebted to a man.

* * *

Harry could only pity the silent host through that week, knowing that the older teen probably could have easily found the tanuki on his own if he didn't have the 'assistance' of the other hosts. He wouldn't admit it to his cousin, but Harry had the sneaking suspicion that Mori actually had a small amount of magic that was ignored by most wizards; wild magic. Wild magic was exactly what it sounded like, magic that was uncontrolled and closer to nature, not magic that had beaten to submission and manipulated through the use of wands. Very few people could actually handle the wild magic they contained if it was in high levels; if Mori truly was magical, his strength was at a level that it was very difficult for Harry to sense.

Things were changing quickly however, and Harry was starting to become concerned over the tanuki's behavior; he had arrived a half an hour into the Host's club time only to still find them cleaning up the music room after the tanuki had apparently broken in and left 'gifts' of food for Mori on one of the many tables. Haruhi (the only one _truly _cleaning up) nearly had the room back into perfect condition, and was avoiding Kyouya who looked more than a little 'peeved' at having to replace so many expensive pieces that had been broken.

"We need to lure in Tanuki-san, first though we need to figure out how to attract him to us!" Tamaki seemed to be off in his own world with Hani and the twins, plotting away on how to capture the tanuki while somehow dragging Haruhi into the situation.

Harry would deny it until his dying day, but had to admit part of him was slightly disappointed with the lack of attention he was now receiving from the Suou-heir. He could understand the blond's situation for the most part, but Tamaki seemed to be doing his best to distance himself from everyone in the least obvious way he could manage. The hyper little demon (Harry ignored the fact the man was taller than him) had somehow grown on him, and Harry couldn't deny he was concerned over his behavior.

"I will listen to his personal story," Mori carefully lifted a box he had kept on a distant table, revealing his pet chick Piyo-chan who had grown in size from when Haruhi had last seen him. "If Piyo and Tanuki become friends they can surely understand each other."

Harry had to admit the idea was kind of sweet, and if the chick somehow enabled them to settle the situation with the tanuki, all the better. Harry had secretly been considering setting up a magical net in an attempt to capture the small creature, but had been worried the trap would most likely fail due to the tanuki's own abilities.

"Mori-sempai is right! We will convince Tanuki-san that we are his friends!" Tamaki proclaimed boldly, drawing attention to himself once more. "If animal friends can understand each other, then what is stopping human and animal friends from doing the same? Besides just think about it! Why does a wild tanuki stay on the Ouran grounds? Why does Tanuki-san work so hard at returning Mori-sempai's kindness? Tanuki-san is probably lonely… Separated from his family and stranded in an unfamiliar place. That's why Mori-sempai's kindness really made him happy, and that's why we will befriend Tanuki-san by our own means!"

As the others were drawn back into conversation and plotting on how to capture the Tanuki, none of them noticed how Harry's eyes softened as he looked at the blond idiot king.

* * *

Three days after Tamaki's declaration to catch the tanuki that Harry slipped into Ouran before classes ended for the day. He was waved past security, easily recognized from the sheer number of appearances that he had made and they barely acknowledged him anymore. He couldn't help but be amazed at just how quiet the halls were with all the students in class, and made it to the third music room in no time at all.

Opening the door to the music room it took Harry only a moment to realize that something or someone was inside. He could hear the sounds of something tapping against a wooden surface and the sound of something… eating? As quietly as he could he slipped his wand out from under his shirt and tucked it into his sleeve for easy access, slipping silently into the room only to watch the elusive tanuki enjoying the feast laid out on the table where it had been left days before. While Harry had been quiet, his heavy footsteps were no match for the sensitive hearing of the tanuki, and the creature rounded on him quickly, its eyes glowing.

"Tanuki-san, please, I'm not here to threaten you in any way. I'm only here to talk." Harry slowly pulled out his wand, laying it down on a table that was quickly changing into a rock as the tanuki's illusions activated and brought him to a wooded setting that looked very similar to the Forbidden Forest around Hogwarts. Harry wondered at the creature's ability to tell that he was magical, but did not have time to think about it long before a large werewolf came charging at him from the side; the tanuki.

"Tanuki-san! They're just concerned about you; I can take you to a magical sanctuary if you wish." Harry dodged past another attack of the werewolf/tanuki, although he was unable to avoid its claws completely and could feel his shirt being shredded. He backed into a tree as the large beast came closer to him. "Or I can talk to Mori-san, perhaps he can take you in and we can work something out."

Something Harry said must have been correct as the beast came to a standstill, studying Harry for a long moment before the Forbidden Forest slowly faded and Harry came to the embarrassing realization that he had tucked himself back into one of the dressing rooms; the tanuki sitting in front of him with its head tilted innocently to the side as it waited to hear what Harry had to say.

"You're attached to Mori-san aren't you? I can understand… he is a good guy. He seems like he honestly cares about you Tanuki-san," Harry spoke softly, trying to avoid another encounter with a werewolf or any other illusion. "I can tell you care about him as well. Just wait until he comes to club today, let him see you. I'm sure only good will come of it."

The tanuki only watched him for another long moment; Harry had to ignore the temptation to fidget under its gaze until the creature disappeared through the curtains of the dressing room and went back to its eating. Harry couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as he was left alone in the changing room and looked down at his shirt that was torn to ribbons without leaving any marks on his flesh. Carefully performing a few repairing charms Harry managed to piece the shirt back together, it would be enough to get him home. He knew the shirt would never survive another wash and would have to be thrown away at the end of the day; at least he wouldn't have to go around half naked.

"Look look! Tanuki-kun came back, Takashi!" Hani's bubbly voice rang out through the room as he and apparently Mori entered. Harry didn't hear a lot of the conversation, mostly due to his awe over a tanuki's abilities, but from what he heard it sounded like some kind of a deal was formed between the silent host, the chick and the tanuki.

Harry chose to stay behind the curtains for awhile, enjoying the alone time and not wanting to reveal to the others that he had been present before the two oldest hosts arrived. Pulling out his book he settled back comfortably, lulled by the din caused by the many conversations occurring throughout the music room.

"By the way, Kyouya."

Harry jerked up from his spot, surprised by how close Tamaki's voice was and deduced the blond must have been just outside the curtain, with Kyouya apparently

"I… I will be absent from next week's field trip," Tamaki's voice was so quiet and soft, something about his tone just seemed to clench something deep in Harry's chest. "As I thought, I cannot go to… I'm sorry, you should go and have fun without me, and Kyouya… please keep it a secret from the rest of the club. I don't want them to worry…"

"I think a bit of worrying as such wouldn't hurt… However, I understand," Kyouya's voice seemed to be equally soft, and for the first time Harry thought he almost understood the friendship between the two. "Would you like me to bring you back an Eiffel tower souvenir?"

"That would be nice! How about one that's two meters tall?"

"As if… idiot."

"Ha ha, I know you will bring me the best you can find Kyouya. For now though, I should return to my guests."

It was silent only a few moments before Harry heard Kyouya speak once more.

"Harry-kun, I expect you to keep Tamaki's secret,"

"Of course,"

* * *

Again thank you all for your patience. Please read and review!

1) I've already had someone ask, but yes, Tanuki are real creatures. Check them out on Wiki, it also mentions a bit about the folklore about them.

2) For those who didn't know, onigiri = rice ball.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: I once again...do not own HP or OHSHC. I think everyone should know that by now.

**Author's** **note**: Looks like I have Ouran on the brain! Which is great for you guys, but not so great for my other crossovers. This chapter isn't very long, but very necessary. If it means anything there's a certain scene in here that got pretty rave reviews from those I've let read it ahead of time. By the way...I don't know if anyone has noticed, this story is only 11 reviews away from 300! I won't beg for reviews, but you guys would make me super amazingly happy if we could leave that 300 in the dust.

Oh! Someone questioned Harry's magic in the last chapter, in him leaving his wand on the table and never picking it back up to repair his shirt. Sorry about that, I usually tend to picture my 'Harry' as a wandless wizard, who sometimes uses his wand when need be. So Harry putting down his wand...he wasn't really disarming himself, just trying to appease the Tanuki.

* * *

Harry really couldn't understand what brought him to the front doors of the second Suou mansion: it could have been the semi-threatening text messages from Kyouya, the insanity of the evil axis of doom known as Sirius, Ranka, and Yuzuha, or maybe...just _maybe_ it was concern for the blond who would be avoiding all his friends until the second years returned from their trip.

The mansion was huge, far bigger than Harry imagined since the only main resident of the household was Tamaki himself. If this alabaster pink monstrosity was the secondary home, Harry was more than a little afraid of what the main mansion could possibly look like. He didn't have long to wait after he hit the buzzer and politely introduced himself, but during that small window of time he couldn't help but wonder at obsession Tamaki's father apparently had with the color pink. First Ouran itself, and now the mansion; if Harry wasn't so sure that Tamaki wasn't the man's biological son he might have questioned the man's sexuality...but, there is always an exception to every rule, like Ranka-ba-chan for example.

"Good morning, Lord Potter." Harry jerked, turning his attention back to the now door and the stern old woman that seemed to be burning holes through him with her eyes. "My name is Maezono Shima, I am the Chief of Staff here at the secondary mansion. Master Tamaki is still resting at this time, but I will have one of the maids show you the way to his quarters."

"Oh... well if he's asleep, I can come back at a later time. I really wouldn't want to be a bother Maezono-san." Harry mentally berated himself for the blush forming on his cheeks. He could see some of the maids giggling and eyeing him curiously as he stepped in through the large doors.

"Nonsense, nonsense. It really is no trouble at all, and you may call me Shima-san." The woman barely tilted her head, not even looking at the giggling maids before she summoned one. "Miaka! Take Lord Potter here to Master Tamaki's rooms immediately."

"But...I-."

"Yes, ma'am!" a slim brunette in a pristine pink maid's outfit (again with the pink) appeared at Harry's side with an easy smile in his direction. "Come Lord Potter, I'll show you the way."

Any further argument on Harry's part was ignored as he was lead through the atrium and up the red carpeted staircase. The carpet seemed endless, along with the stained glass windows, as well as the pink and tan walls with marble trim that still seemed to be an almost exact copy of the high school.

He was kind of surprised how far down the hall Tamaki's room was from the main doors, if this was more than a hundred years ago Harry could understand the want and need to protect the 'lord' of the home, but...maybe this was the same circumstances. The Suou family had a hand in a great deal of businesses all around the world, it wouldn't be surprising at all if the family had a number of enemies, enemies that would love to go after the family's heir.

"Here we are Lord Potter," Miaka's voice rang cheerily through the hall and Harry had to fight the temptation to jump once more. "Feel free to push the button next to the door on the inside if you need anything at all, one of the maids would be happy to get it for you."

"Oh, well...Thank you Miaka-san." Harry eyed the door handle to Tamaki's room that he was fairly sure was made out of solid gold, almost afraid to touch it and enter the blond's private chambers. That option was taken away from him as Miaka opened the door and shoved him inside before quietly shutting it behind him. Dusting himself off Harry resisted the temptation to run back out the door, especially after hearing Miaka's excited giggles that were easy to hear even through the very thick door.

The room was just as big as Harry imagined it to be, easily as large as Host club's room at Ouran, but surprisingly bare in Harry's opinion. Of course the room was elaborate with its marble trim and gold leafing, but Harry was a little disappointed to see that the room didn't feel like one that would belong to the excitable blond at all. There were no cheap commoner toys, no interesting objects from exotic places, nothing that really set this room up as Tamaki's except for a few pictures that were above the mantle of his private fireplace. Turning away from the private pictures Harry swallowed thickly as he turned to the ornate bed set against the wall as well as its sole occupant.

If asked before he arrived at the Suou home, Harry was sure that Tamaki would sleep as wildly as he behaved during the day. He would have expected scattered blankets, stretched out limbs, and possibly loud snoring. He wouldn't have expected the self-proclaimed host king to be curled up in a ball in the center of the bed, clutching his stuffed bear with blond hair barely visible over his sheets. The size of the bed was frustrating, the mattress was so large that it was impossible for Harry to just reach over and nudge Tamaki into waking. He didn't want to yell the teen's name and force him awake, but unfortunately Tamaki didn't seem to hear Harry's soft calls. And he was pretty sure that conjuring a glass of water, then throwing it at Tamaki was out of the question as well.

Sighing to himself and giving an eye roll to the heavens Harry climbed up onto the mattress, moving carefully towards the slumbering pile of blankets and giving it a firm nudge.

"Tamaki…Tamaki wake up. It's after 11 you dolt," Harry lightly winced at exactly what time it was, if his cousin was correct, Tamaki usually would have been awake for hours by this point; this probably was a good example of just how distressed the blond really was. "Tamaki!"

"Mm…mother?" Tamaki mumbled lightly and rolled in Harry's direction, reaching out blindly and pulling the smaller teen into his arms, cuddling him close. "…make crepes today...yummy."

Dear Merlin and all of the above, save him from insane Frenchmen, even if they only half french the thought still applied. Harry tried to squirm out of the death grip that Tamaki seemed to have on him, and could only let out a small squeak of horror as he was pulled back firmly against Tamaki's chest. He tried not to think about how firm Tamaki's chest and arms were around him, or if Tamaki would really behaved like this in his mother's presence. Harry was trying to only focus on how to escape before Tamaki actually woke up, when he did.

"Mother…why is your hair so dark? Why did you cut your beautiful hair so short?" Tamaki loosened his hold on Harry long enough to reach up and rub the sleep from his eyes even though they were still closed for the most part.

"The better to eat you with my dear," Harry snorted and finally managed to wiggle free, sitting up and kneeling on the bed next to Tamaki. "It's about time you woke up."

"Harry-kun…? What are you doing here in my room? Am I dreaming?" Tamaki blinked and rubbed his eyes once more before carefully sitting up as well.

"Do you often dream of me in your room? Wait, don't answer that actually." Harry sighed and scrubbed a hand through his hair, looking towards the foot of the bed. "Your maid sent me in here to wake you up, and I couldn't reach you without climbing on the bed."

"Oh. But, how did you know I was here Harry-kun? The second year class left for France today."

"I overheard you and Kyouya talking last week, and thought you might like some company since you're avoiding the others." Harry could feel his lips twitching at the sight of Tamaki in his sky blue satin pajamas, clutching his bear and sheets close while he looked so confused. It was almost, dare he say it…_cute_. It was at least until Tamaki tackled him to the mattress.

"Oh Harry-kun! You came to me because you were so concerned about my wellbeing! Oh my darling Harry-kun, your devotion carries my heart to the highest mountains!"

"…Shut up Tamaki. Get up and get dressed so we can go get something to eat."

Harry snickered as the blond turned bright red and leapt out of the bed, running for the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. Tamaki wasn't adorable, he just wasn't. Damn it.

* * *

"Come on Harry-kun! Let us go see if Keiko-san has anything for us to eat, she makes the best meals. I'm sure she would be delighted to make anything your heart desires." Tamaki tugged the smaller teen down the hallway with a perpetual grin never leaving his face.

"There's really no need to go to any trouble, Tamaki. I'm really not all that picky."

"Don't be silly!" Tamaki yanked open the doors to the kitchen, ignoring all the smirking servants they had passed as he tugged Harry through the doorway. "Keiko-san, Keiko-san! I've brought someone to meet you!"

"Suou-kun, Shima will have your head if she catches you running through her hallways like that." The family cook turned to study both teens with an easy smile as she wiped her hands off on her apron. "You must be the Lord Potter that the rest of the staff are all talking about."

"Just Harry is fine Keiko-san. It's nice to meet you." Harry couldn't help but blush at the woman's words. He had already suspected something after Miaka's giggling earlier, could it have something to do with him and Tamaki?

"Oh you're very sweet as well. I'm surprised Suou-kun here managed to land himself such a cute boyfriend." Keiko grinned and could only watch in amusement as the dark-haired European boy paled while Tamaki responded with his normal dramatics.

"KEIKO-SAN! Harry-kun and I are not like that! I mean to say that it is I like Harry-kun a lot! But you should know that I would never press him into anything he wouldn't want!!" Tamaki turned his frantic ranting towards Harry and clutched his hands tightly. "You do know that right Harry-kun?! You wouldn't need to worry about yourself with me; I would protect you from everything. Even myself! I would throw myself off Mount Fuji if it would keep you safe Harry-kun!!"

"I-I…" Harry stuttered, not quite sure how he got into these situations as he looked about the room in a near state of panic. He was only saved by Keiko's great timing and the sound of his growling stomach.

"I believe it's time to eat, if you would like to go sit in the dining room I'll have lunch brought out to you." The woman nearly giggled as she watched Tamaki shift his grip on Harry so he could drag him back out of the room.

"Come Harry-kun! I'll make sure you don't get lost. Oh! What should we do after lunch Harry-kun? I could have one of the maids bring out the kotatsu, or perhaps I could show you around outside. Or I could even show you where I keep my commoner collection! Perhaps you could show me how to play this game they call Clue, or even Life? Well, what do you think we should do first? "

Harry by that point was seriously questioning once more what he was doing at the Suou household; it was only the mental image of everything waiting for him outside the house that kept him from running.

* * *

An hour later found Harry and Tamaki back in the bedroom, both sitting at the table near the fireplace with the board game 'LIFE' spread out in front of them. Harry guarding the 'bank' and it's monies as Tamaki carefully set up his small plastic car and its individual pegs.

"Tamaki, you realize it's your turn to move again."

"I can't make a move yet Harry-kun! I have yet to name my beautiful daughters. If I had only one I would easily name her Haruhi, but with two it's so hard to decide! I want to give my daughters glorious names to reflect their true inner beauty!"

"Tamaki…your 'daughters' are not even a centimeter long and are made of solid pink plastic. I really don't think there's any inner beauty to be found."

"Don't worry my darlings. Harry-kun doesn't mean it! Daddy knows you're all precious!"

"Tamaki…just spin the dial, or I'll spin it for you,"

The game continued on for a while, both of them making moves and collecting or losing money, Tamaki adding more and more 'plot' to his 'family'. Until Harry finally grew distracted enough to look at the pictures over the fireplace once more, studying the few frames that stood there, but were obviously precious. There were a few of the other hosts, some of Tamaki and his father – mostly featuring Tamaki as a small child or infant, and there was one picture larger than the rest that stood right in the middle of the collection. It was of Tamaki and a beautiful woman who Harry would guess to be Tamaki's mother.

"She's lovely isn't she?" Tamaki's voice interrupted Harry's musings, drawing his attention back to the blond. "I really don't think I've ever met a woman like her."

"Your mother's beautiful Tamaki…her hair is the same color as yours," Harry nearly rolled his eyes, having left the door wide open for one of Tamaki's more flamboyant comments, but couldn't help but be surprised at his rather calm behavior.

"I'm just lucky Chichi was able to talk Obaa-sama into letting me keep that picture. Not that there's anything wrong with Obaa-sama- it's just…I know the others talked about it that day at the festival, did Haruhi tell you about it later?" Tamaki brushed a thin strand of hair from his face with a somewhat forced smile.

"She mentioned it briefly, but said that it was your business and that I should hear it from you." Harry looked down at his lap and his folded hands. "You don't need to say anything Tamaki, I know what it's like to be pressed for information about your family."

"It's been almost four years since I've seen my mother…I miss her more than I should probably admit. I know she should be healthy and well, wherever she is but…I don't know. I know I can't see her right now, but maybe again. Maybe someday I'll get to see her once more."

"I don't understand, why won't your grandmother allow it?"

"I think it's that Obaa-sama doesn't like when people go against her will. From my understanding most of chichi's life he followed her instructions like they were law. He married his first wife like he was ordered too, did everything she wanted down to the letter…I think being with my mother and divorcing his first wife were the first things he ever really did that stood against her. Perhaps she resents my mother and I for that reason alone."

"I'm sure you'll get to see your mother again someday Tamaki, perhaps with time things will change."

"I hope so Harry-kun, I hope so."

"…Hey…Tamaki? You can call me just 'Harry', if you like."

"Thank you Harry."

* * *

Deep inside the Nekozawa mansion where thick curtains stopped even the thought of sunlight the Nekozawa family's heir could be found sitting at an antique desk in the corner of the room, surrounded by only a few dim candles that served as his only light source. The young man poured over scrolls and thick piles of parchment before looking down at the star chart spread out carefully in front of him, making a few careful marks.

"Our dear Lion seems to be slowly calming down and settling in with the Ram, but it looks like he shouldn't let down his guard quite as of yet. The spider and the deceitful badger seem to be circling like sharks, appearing distant for now…but they're slowly surrounding our Leo and Aries.

"Onee-chan will be okay, right Onii-chama? We can protect Onee-chan from bad spiders and bad-gers!" Kirimi declared from where she sat distantly from her brother and closer to the room's soul fireplace, basking in its light and warmth.

"I'm not sure we will be able to assist Harry-kun with this one Kirimi-chan. It will all depend on how well he bonds with his Ram. Aries are rather protective and possessive of those they cherish however, so I don't think you need to be too concerned small one."

"I still think Onee-chan should marry you," Kirimi huffed and crossed her arms, purposely pouting out her bottom lip.

"It's not in the stars; the Lion is destined for the Ram."

"…Reverse Harem?"

"No, Kirimi-chan."

* * *

Kukukuku! I love using Nekozawa to help move the plot along. By the way, if it's not obvious Harry is the Leo/Lion (born July 31st), and Tamaki is the Aries/Ram (April 9th). I'll tell you honestly that the spider represents Tamaki's Obaa-sama, but as for the badger...lets just say you'll have to wait on that one.

Tamaki and I almost have the same birthday! Yay!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: I do not own HP or OHSHC.

**Author's note**: (Ducks flying objects of doom) Well… I'm back! I'm sorry I've been gone for so long, I don't really have much of an excuse other than classes (I have to get a career to afford the internet to keep writing after all) and other writings that were shoving this into a closet. So as an apology… I put a few things in here that I think everyone will like, including a little omake at the bottom.

Oh! And someone anonymously corrected my use of '-kun' in this story in reference to Haruhi and Harry. I know it's been awhile since I've written but Harry and Haruhi are _cousins_ of the _same_ age, who _lived_ together for awhile before Harry moved out. Therefore they are close enough that they do not need to use honorifics in reference to one another.

Now with that taken care of, on to the good stuff ne?

* * *

It was almost ironic how Yuzuru Suou felt whenever he set foot in the main Suou mansion - his mother's home, for he could never call it his home, not yet. Not without his son, and the woman he loved there with him.

"I heard that he did not go on the school trip. Is that correct?" Megumi Suou's whispered frigid voice easily carried through the large sun room, her attention seemed to be drawn to a vase of brilliant fire lilies, although Yuzuru knew better. Even as an adult Yuzuru couldn't be sure that he loved his mother in the proper sense, if at all. He respected her ability to control Suou Industries in such a male dominated society. Still, he couldn't help but find it amusing that Meguimi Suou's favorite flowers represented wealth, pride, hatred and distain.

"Yes, Okaa-sama. It seems so."

"I'm surprised. That is a smart decision he has made. At least he understands what kind of circumstances he is in." The cold, seemingly frail woman glanced out the window; her eyes gleaming calculatively in her reflection. "I hope he will realize what it takes to be a successor of the Suou family. He cannot waste his life forever. Or else, I have an idea of my own."

Yes. Orange lilies fit his mother perfectly.

* * *

"What are your plans for the day Harry-kun?" Ranka asked with a grin that could almost be called seductive if he wasn't staring down at his nephew. "You've been so busy as of late, you don't seem to have any time for your poor Ranka-ba-chan."

It was true Harry had not been around his family as of late. For the past few days Harry would get up bright and early, earlier than anyone else in his new home (the only other resident being Sirius) and disappearing for the whole day. Ranka, Haruhi, and Sirius would only see the raven haired boy again in the evening, and by that point Harry was dead on his feet, wanting nothing more than to sleep.

"Not a whole lot, I need to run down to the embassy again today." Harry yawned and leaned over his breakfast, taking a long drink of warm tea. He had no idea that if he would have looked up from his food at that exact moment, he would have seen a knowing look enter Ranka's eyes. Sirius and Ranka had both made half hearted attempts at following(stalking) their dear Harry whenever they had the opportunity; While they had no idea where Harry was going, they knew that he was not going to the embassy, or to any area that was targeted towards wizards. At least, not to any areas that they were aware of.

"Harry-kun I -."

"Speaking of the embassy, I'm running a little late. Tell Haruhi I appreciate breakfast, it was delicious. I won't be back again until later. Have a good day." Harry quickly grabbed his messenger bag and ducked out the door, leaving behind a shocked silent Ranka. The okama didn't move for minutes, staying perfectly still until the door to his bedroom slid open and a head of long tangled black hair peeked out at him.

"I take it Harry managed to escape again?" Sirius asked his voice rough with sleep.

"Yes, and I didn't get anything out of him," Ranka sighed as he stood, dusting off his dark jeans.

"Then come back to bed Ranka-chan, I can certainly promise I won't be going anywhere." Those dark eyes gleamed invitingly, and it took barely a nanosecond for Ranka to reach his new lover's side.

"Well…just in case, I think I have a few things in my bedside drawer that will prevent you from going anywhere."

* * *

Harry couldn't believe how tired he was, although he had heard rumors that anyone who spent hours with the Suou heir would be run into the ground; he had thought his years of Quidditch would give him at least enough stamina to out endure someone like Mei-san. The girl around Haruhi's age that Harry had met only once, and felt the wrath of only once when he asked the girl if she fell asleep in a tanning bed.

Originally the two had been spending most of their time at the secondary Suou manor, however, that changed once Tamaki learned that all of his staff (with the exception of Shima) had planned their vacations around the time of the school fieldtrip. While Harry had welcomed the idea of being free of the giggly fangirl-like maids, Tamaki had been horrified that the two of them would be home alone without chaperones, and insisted they spend as much time in public as possible.

For the past few days Tamaki had been dragging Harry through Tokyo and the surrounding area. They visited museums, stores, restaurants, even a 'playplace' that was targeted towards children under the age of 10. If you could think of a place around Tokyo that could possibly be a source of entertainment for the tall blond, they had been there. Harry couldn't complain, especially after visiting the Shinagawa Aquarium; although afterwards he had to make a discreet call to the Japanese Wizarding authorities. Magical creatures in Japan apparently had much more freedom in moving around Muggle areas, but he had never heard of a grindylow being mated to an octopus.

Hiding what he had been doing from the others hadn't been all that difficult, although he knew everyone was suspicious. Ranka, Sirius, and the Hitachiin twins seemed to come up the most elaborate excuses, such as Harry getting tangled up with the Yakuza (but this was quickly rejected after a quick visit to Kasanoda-kun by Haruhi). Harry wasn't sure why so many seemed to be interested; especially from his understanding Haruhi and the twins were working through their own problems.

"Harry!"

Harry jumped with a squeak, surprised to hear his name being called and shook himself out of his thoughts before turning to look at the loud blond waving frantically out the back window of his chauffeured Rolls Royce.

"Harry-kun! Come on, we're going to be late if we don't hurry up!" Tamaki hopped out of the car, ignoring the chauffer as he bound up to Harry and tugged him into the backseat. "I'm so excited about this! I can hardly contain myself! A new part of commoner culture to be discovered, and you and I are together as one to discover it together!"

"I doubt they're going to close this early Tamaki." Harry sighed as he slipped into the back seat and rubbed his eyes, wincing as they adjusted to the dark interior. "We have to make a stop on the way there. I doubt you'll want to use their equipment."

"You mean people don't just take those things home with them? But after dozens of people using them…think of the hygiene issues!" Tamaki shut the door behind them, already fidgeting about anxiously.

"My point exactly," Harry leaned over the back of the front seat, tilting his head towards the driver. "Yamada-san, if you could take us to the nearest store you know of that offers sporting equipment that would be appreciated."

"Of course Lord Potter,"

* * *

Once they arrived at their destination, it had taken all of thirty seconds before Harry had the temptation to ask the driver to turn back around and head for the Suou Mansion and relative safety. The small parking lot was crowded, as it normally would be considering the lack of parking spaces and the high population of Tokyo, but they managed to bypass that and safely pulled up to the crowded front entrance. The music was loud enough that they could hear it through the thick windows of the car, and nearly deafened them for a moment as they stepped out of the vehicle with their bags of equipment in hand.

"This is so exciting Harry-kun! I can't wait to go in." Tamaki blurted happily, practically floating as much as he was bouncing towards the front doors, only to stop as Harry gripped his shirt sleeve and tugged him back.

"There is a _line_ to get inside Tamaki, we have to wait in it like everyone else. Look, it's moving already. Things shouldn't take very long at all." Harry ignored all of the blond's protests and confusion as he dragged him to the back of the line with him. "Have you done anything like this before Tamaki?"

"Well…no. I have gone ice skating though a few times though. They're not really that different are they?" Tamaki questioned, staring up at the dancing panda bear in roller-skates that made up a portion of the roller-skating rink's sign.

"I suppose they're not too different overall, although I'm sure that there are some differences." Harry shrugged a little as they followed the line closer to the door. He didn't really know what to expect when they got inside. He could honestly say that he had never been roller-skating either, and had no idea what to expect once they got inside. He had seen images of old American Roller rinks from the movies the Dursley's would watch in the evening, but had never set foot in one himself; he was positive however that this would be a different experience considering it was a different country, and a different era.

Once they stepped inside, Harry to his horror (and Tamaki's delight) finally got the chance to see that this Skating rink was so different from anything he had seen in the movies, to the point that he was pretty sure the only thing they truly had in common was the rink itself. The rink was very open and…fluffy. With brilliant white walls and a plethora of seats, games, and people in costume that reminded Harry faintly of that pocket monster game Dudley had been obsessed with one summer.

It was interesting however just to see how diverse the other skaters were; there were families, couples, children, punks, lolitas, and enough teenage girls to sink a battle ship. All of these groups somehow coming together and skating in harmony without upsetting one another were kind of…almost awe inspiring to a certain degree.

"Harry! Are you going to put on your skates or what?"

Apparently in the few moments Harry had been distracted by the room itself, Tamaki had already stripped off his shoes, gotten into his skates, and had done at least one lap around the rink.

"I'm coming!" Harry huffed, flopping down onto a bench before pulling his own skates out of the bag and quickly slipped into them while trying to secure them tightly. Carefully he attempted to stand up, only to nearly fall back once more as one of the skates tried to roll out from under him. Glancing about him, Harry was nearly tempted to cast a spell that would assist him with balancing, but paused as his eyes landed on Tamaki once more. Apparently hosting never stopped…even when they were away from the club and the wealthy girls that visited there.

Tamaki was surrounded by at least a dozen girls, all with stars and hearts in their eyes, leading Harry to wonder if there was some sort of unique magic in Japan that caused fangirls to gain this appearance…it would have to have been placed on the whole country though, a massive feat of magic that seemed impossible based on its sheer stupidity and uselessness. He could feel his annoyance with the girls building, and without giving it much thought he carefully teetered his way onto the rink and over to Tamaki's side.

"Oh! You're just so cute! Do you want to come hang out with my friends and me? We're going to go sing karaoke after this, and I'm sure you'd be wonderful!"

"What's your name? I bet it's really dreamy…do you want to have dessert with me?"

"How about dinner?"

"You seem like a good skater! Will you teach me? I'm just so clumsy!"

Harry wanted to gag, watching with narrowed eyes as the girls seemed to trap Tamaki in a corner against the wall around the rink. With a not so delicate shove he wormed his way in between the girls and grabbed a hold of Tamaki once more, before turning on the girls.

"Excuse me ladies, he's here with me, and I'm afraid we don't have much time." Harry smiled, but he was sure the smile was more Kyouya-esque than anything else. Being around the Demon-King of the host club was effective though, and he could only watch in amusement as the girls blanched white with fear before scurrying away.

"Harry-kun…" Tamaki's voice near his ear distracted him, and Harry nearly squeaked as Tamaki's hand came up and cupped his chin, pulling Harry close to him in a way that Harry had seen him do so many times with his female customers.

"Yes-s, Tamaki?" Harry gulped a little; trying to clear his throat and fight the obvious blush that he knew was taking over his face. He was not attracted to Tamaki, he was _not _being taken in by this obvious move, and he sure as hell was _**not**_ jealous of the little harlots that had been surrounding Tamaki not even a minute before.

"Are you…jealous?" Tamaki practically purred one moment, and tightened his arms around Harry the next. "Because if you were that's so sweet! You don't need to worry about them my dear Harry! I only have eyes for you!"

"Tamaki..."

"Yes, Harry dear?"

"Shut up," Harry grumbled, and silenced Tamaki with a brief kiss.

* * *

**Omake: **

They were **dead**…all _**DEAD! **_Or they would be once he got a hold of them. Those damn Weasley twins were to blame…and surely Potter's fault and perhaps his mutt of a godfather's as well. Potter was always to blame in one way or another after all. A small part of him had to give them credit though, somehow their spelled parchment managed to get past the dozens of wards, spells, barriers, jinxes, curses, and magical artifacts that made up the barriers around his home at Spinner's End.

The letter had looked innocent enough, one that had a simple wax seal that resembled that used by the Potion's Guild of Greater Britain. Originally when he opened the letter, he expected to find another kiss-ass letter that was blathering about how he was to receive an award for his latest accomplishment, but instead he was surrounded by the heinous voice of one of the Weasley brats, telling him to have 'fun' and 'enjoy' his trip. His attempts to drop the letter, and destroy it with a quick incendiary spell were for naught, for as soon as the voice ended Snape felt the dreaded and familiar tug at his belly button as that of a portkey whisking him away.

He wasn't sure where he had landed, somewhere far away from home based upon how long it took the Portkey to reach this unknown destination. All he knew was that he was now strapped down into a chair, had his wand taken away, and was surrounded by women who were clearly _not_ women.

"Hello Severus-san, you can just call me Ranka-chan," One of the 'women' with dark red hair and gleaming brown eyes leaned over him, grinning wickedly. "Welcome to Misa-chan's beauty salon."

The 'woman' who must have been Misa gave a cheeky grin, one that looked frightening when complemented with 'her' five-o'clock shadow.

"We've heard a bit about you…and think that you need a bit of help embracing your feminine side. Now that we've met I have to agree. This dress of yours does absolutely nothing for you." Ranka giggled, laughing behind her hand as a large wardrobe was wheeled into the room.

"This is NOT a dress, this is a robe. Now release me!" Severus growled, fighting with the restraints even as Ranka 'tisked' him.

"Now now sweetie. I just know that a bit of color in your wardrobe will cheer up that attitude of yours. Kaede-chan, will you get started on his hair? We have a challenge ahead of us girls!"

They were all _**DEAD!**_

* * *

Please review!

By the way… as to whom the Badger is that I mentioned from last chapter. Yes it is a cannon character (I think whoever guessed that was cheating!) but as to which one…;D That one hasn't been guessed as of yet…and even if they were, I'm not telling!


End file.
